Heavens Lightening
by NinjaSakura45
Summary: After the events on Tenrou Island Lucy felt herself drawn to Laxus, but refuses to admit it. Laxus has offered to train Lucy and she agrees after learning that Natsu has chosen Lisanna to be his mate. What happens when Lucy falls in love, but loses all her memories and how did she lose them. How will her new found love take it when he learns that she has no memories of him at all.
1. Chapter 1 : And So It Begins

Chapter 1

(Lucy's POV)

The events of Tenrou Island had changed everyone in Fairy Tail. Though the ones that were on the island didn't age the ones that remained with the guild aged and when we returned we could tell. I guess I am getting ahead of myself, and you are probably wondering how we all survived that fateful encounter with acnologia and how we never aged. We had gone to Tenrou Island to have the s-class exams. Cana had succeeded in getting fairy glitter, but a dark guild, known as Grimoire Heart, were after Zeref the mysterious boy some of our members found wandering around the island. The attack had triggered another one from acnologia. In an attempt to spare or lives the first master Mavis sealed us in time barrier for 7 years. When I woke I found Laxus had shielded my body from a blow that was would have been caused by a boulder that now lay in rubble around us. I was shocked and from the look on his face he wasn't shocked but relieved that I was okay. Something inside me stirred and I was happy that Laxus was relieved at my safety, and I had quietly thanked him for it.

After that day things were different and people seen us differently. It took Erza, Mira, Master, and few other members to get Orge off our backs and stop demanding payments that were no longer required. Master made Gildarts the new master and Gildarts reinstated Laxus, but turned the guild back over to third Master. It's been 1 month since our return and now here I sit in the small guild hall that we were forced into, and I would catch Laxus giving me glance or two. After Laxus helped save me from the infinity clock by battling against the reborn Oración Seis, but it had been Natsu that saved me from the deadly fall. A lot of things had changed. Now that we sit here, I don't know what to say to him. I know that this man was someone important to me. Now the grand magic games were upon us and none of use were ready for this to happen. We all knew that we wanted to compete and prove that fairy tail was the best guild around.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Laxus came up to me and asked me with a concerned voice.

"Yeah I am fine, just thinking about things." I replied.

"Care to elaborate?" Laxus asked.

"I'm. To ready for the games. I need to train and team Natsu has decided to go to the beach to train." I replied.

"I don't really see how the last part could get you in such an uproar." Laxus said.

"Well that is just it, I need intense training." I said and looked at Laxus.

"Then why don't you let the Thunder Legion join you." Laxus said with a smile.

"Are you seriously saying that you would come with us and help us train?" I asked.

"I will help you train, I don't know about the others. Maybe my teammates will help them." He replied.

"Why are you only willing to train me?" I asked.

"Simple I like you Lucy, that and you have more potential then what most people give you credit for. As a Celestial Wizard your power knows no bonds. I can't teach you much, but I know that I can show you how to maintain your magic for longer periods of time." Laxus replied.

"You like me?" I asked. Laxus didn't say anything in response just started to walked away.

"I would be happy if you train me." I said and Laxus stopped in his tracks.

"When does team Natsu leave?" He asked.

"We leave today, and if the Thunder Legion is going to join us then you need to buy your own train tickets." Natsu said as he came up to me with Lisanna behind him holding his hand.

"You and Lisanna are together?" Me and Laxus asked at the same time.

"Yes, we just announced it, but I suppose that you weren't paying attention. We aren't just together, we are mates." Natsu said, and everything force.

I was hurt that Natsu would chose to be with Lisanna. In all honesty I thought that maybe he would want to be with me. I turned from him and tried to hold back. H tears. What I would give for someone to whisk me away at this very moment. I knew that Laxus liked, but probably not in that way. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they began to flow freely down my face.

"Not here you don't." Laxus said and scooped me up in his arms.

In a flash of lightening we were gone. I opened my eyes to see that we were outside my apartment. I wanted to cry more, but I wanted to be strong. I wanted Laxus to train me, and if I cried more than I already had then I risked losing him as my teacher.

"Thanks Laxus." I said.

"It's written on your face that you loved him." Laxus said simply.

"Yes but him and Lisanna are mates, and I could never come between them." I said to him.

"Pack your things, we need to be ready." Laxus said, changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah, Natsu is wanting to leave ASAP." I said with a grin.

"Alright see you at the train station." Laxus said.

"Thank you." I said, but he never heard me, because in a flash of lightening he was gone.

Typical for Laxus, he wasn't known for his talkative personality or caring for others. It's was just normal for to expect someone to walk her to the station. Normally Natsu would greet me and walk to the train station with me, but now that he had Lisanna he wouldn't have time for me now. I knew that nothing that I did at this point would change his feelings. I walked up the steps and into my apartment. We only had 3 months left until the grand magic games, and as you know we are going to beach of all places to go. I hope that we actually get something done. With the way that team Natsu has been going, we won't get much of anything done. I grabbed the things that I knew that I would need and put them inside my suitcase. I also packed a few nice outfits and some toiletries. With a nod of approval I headed back out my door. Once outside I saw Laxus was standing.

"Oi Blondie, you ready to go." He asked.

"You do realize that you are a blonde to." I said.

"At least it doesn't show with me." He said with a snort.

"Are you trying to say that I am dumb?" I asked.

"I never said that." He yelled, which surprised me.

"Let's go, I don't want to be late again." I huffed.

I walked past him, only for him to stop me and grab my suitcase and overnight bag from me. I was about to question him when he wrapped his arm around me and we disappeared in a flash of lightening and reappeared at the train station. Erza and everyone else but Natsu and Lisanna was shocked to see us together. Natsu and Lisanna looked more curious than ever.

"Are you and Laxus Dating?" Erza asked.

"No, he just stopped by my apartment to help me carry my things." I replied.

"That is is twice now that he has teleported you. He doesn't do that for just anyone." Natsu said.

"Natsu he just being a good friend, that's all that he is doing." I said.

"That's what you say, but he is going to want more." Natsu said, slightly irate.

"Natsu we are not dating and don't plan to either." I said, and Laxus Grunted at my response.

"Lucy just be careful around Laxus, he is a dangerous person." Erza said.

"I am not that bad anymore you know." Laxus said in an aggravated tone.

"Yes, but you are still womanizer." Erza shot back.

"Whatever." He grumbled and walked onto the train.

"Guys you could be a little nicer to him." I said.

"We are just looking out for you." Gray said.

"I know, but I doubt Laxus is after anything other than a friendship." I said, and saw the Thunder Legion approach. They nodded and then got on the train.

"So I guess they will be joining us as well?" Wendy asked.

"Yes he insisted that they would join us." I replied.

"Great, just what we need." Natsu grumbled.

"Love rival will be occupied with Gray so I don't have to worry about her stealing Gray." Juvia said from behind Gray.

"I'm not a love rival Juvia, you have nothing to worry about." I said.

A look crossed her face that I hadn't seen before, but I shrugged it off. I stepped onto the train and walked into the closet open compartment. I wasn't sure where Laxus had disappeared to, but I am sure that he wasn't far off. I am not sure what he did while he was excommunicated, but it certainly did change him for the better, that's for sure.

"Lucy, have you thought about how you were going to train when we get to the beach?" Erza asked.

"Actually Laxus was going to help me learn how to control my power for longer periods of times without getting drained right away." I replied.

"What, Laxus is going to train you?" They all yelled together.

"Yes, but he said that it was only me that he was going to train and no one else." I replied.

"Are you sure that there is nothing going on between you and Laxus?" Wendy asked.

"I think I would know if Laxus and myself were involved." I said.

"I just thought that since he was beginning so nice to you and all, that the two of you were together." Wendy said shyly.

"No Laxus doesn't like me that way, we are just friends and he just do what any friend would do by helping me get stronger. Besides I still ain't over my first heartbreak." I said.

"First heartbreak?" Natsu questioned.

"Noting to worry about, I promise." I replied.

"If you say so." Natsu huffed.

After that everyone went quiet and just enjoyed the ride. Natsu laid his head on Lisanna's lap, which hurt. In many ways I still longed to be with Natsu, but that would never happen. I wanted to say something to Natsu, but Lisanna might get angry. I knew that he had feelings for her, even if he did deny them. They grew up together and it was only a matter of time, after her return, that they would end up together. I sighed and leaned my head against the chair and feel asleep.

(Laxus's POV)

What is wrong with me lately. I seem to want to be closer to Lucy, but I don't like her. I saved her on Tenrou because I didn't want her die, because I was sure that Natsu would be devastated. After learning that him and Lisanna were together I was beyond shocked, because I was sure that he was into Lucy. I made a mental note in my head to go talk to master before the games began. Maybe he would know what was up. I sighed and this caught the attention of my teammates.

"Is everything alright Laxus?" Freed asked.

"Yeah, I guess that I was just thinking about Blondie, but I am not really sure why though." I replied.

"You haven't developed feelings for her have you?" Evergreen asked in a kind voice.

"No it is nothing like that." I replied.

"It is just that we have noticed you watching her a lot lately." Evergreen stated

"I haven't been watching her, I have merely observed so that I can help her train." I stated.

"So you have intended to train her from the beginning?" Bickslow asked.

"Yes I had every intention of training her. She has the potential to be great she just need some help. Her team is all to happy to help save her, but they are not willing to train her and make her a better person." I said.

"Yes that is true, but 3 months of training won't be enough." Bickslow stated.

"I know that. I plan to train her even after the games. She needs that much so that she can defend herself." I said.

"Normally you wouldn't want to train anyone." Freed laughed.

"I am honestly tired of her always needing to be saved." I said.

"Now that sounds more like you Laxus." Evergreen said with a Laugh.

"No matter tough, I will start with building her magic power reserves, and ways to control it for longer periods of time. She seems to run of out of magic at the worst times in a fight." I said.

"That is to true." They all said at the same time.

We fell back into a comfortable silence that didn't brother any of us. I looked out the window and wished that I was off this train already. I didn't show it like the other dragon slayers but I did get motion sickness. Wendy seemed to be the only one that didn't get sick from it. I saw that the ocean was coming into view which meant that I could finally get of this awful train.

(Lucy's POV)

The train screeched to a halt, and I looked out the window and could see the beach off in the distance. Natsu happily dragged Lisanna off the train and I ended up beginning the last one to exit the train. I looked to my left and saw that Laxus was waiting and he had my luggage.

"You ready to go blonde?" He asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." I replied and we began walking.

"We will start off with the basics and go from there. I will teach you to build your magic power reserves and then I will teach you how to make your magic last for longer periods of time." He said.

"Can we really get that done in 3 months?" I asked.

"No, but I intend to keep training you till you are able to accomplish it, then I will train you in hand to hand combat and how use weapons." Laxus responded.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"I am tired of your weak ass always needing rescued. No offense, but your team wants to always save you, they don't want to help you grow your power." Laxus huffed.

"I am not as weak as you think that I am Laxus." I said.

"I won't know that till we start training." Laxus said.

We made our way to the hotel where we were staying. Since it was already late, we decided to start our training in the morning. Once we arrived I collapsed on the bed in my shared room with Wendy and Erza. They were not here yet but then again they may have decided to go ahead and train. Me on the other was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Celestial World

Lucy X Laxus

Chapter 2

(Lucy's POV)

I woke up early in the morning to the of someone pounding on my door. Who could possibly be wanting to speak to me this early. I looked around a saw that other girls were gone, but their stuff was a bit scattered which meant that they came and went already. I stood up and went to the door. I had I a pretty good idea of who was at the door, but I wasn't ready for him and his attitude today. I swung the door open and there he stood in all his so-called glory.

"What do you want Laxus?" I asked, but I already knew the answer to my own question.

"Time to train Blondie." He replied.

"Do you not realize that you are a blonde to?" I asked

"Just get ready or I will change my mind about training you." Laxus said.

"Fine give me a minute to get dressed and I will be out." I said.

I walked over to my suit case and grabbed some clothes. I hoped in the shower and cleaned up, got out and dried my hair. I got my clothes on and walked out of the bathroom. I was happy that Laxus was willing train me because I remembered how helpless I was when Achnologia attacked and I had to be saved. I don't ever want to feel like that again. I looked up to see Laxus in my room waiting on me.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"You left the door unlocked." Laxus replied.

"Sorry didn't realize." I said.

"You need to be more careful someone could have walked in if I had left." Laxus said, and he was slightly irritated.

"Let's go start our training. I really don't want to sit here and argue with you." I huffed.

"I am really not trying to argue, I am just giving you tips." He said.

"I know that, it's just weird. Normally you don't even bother to talk to me." I laughed.

"I have changed you know, and I want to help you train, because you have no physical abilities, and because of that I want to help you train and build strength." He said.

"I see, but you won't have enough time to train me in everything before the games." I said walking out the door and he followed.

"I plan to continue training you even after the Grand Magic Games. I will make sure that you are combat ready." He said, as he continued walking and made his way out of the building with me following.

"You want to continue training me?" I asked.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

Why would Laxus of all people want to keep training me. I was confused, and I was worried that he had an alternative motive for wanting to train me. Maybe he was once again trying to get me to be his woman again. I had thought that he was passed all that, but I guess that some habits never die. I wanted to ask more questions, but his last response left no room for argument. I followed him to the beach, where he chose a spot in the forest lining the beach to train.

"You will begin by mediating, this will help build your magic power and help you hold out longer and not feel so drained." Laxus said.

"So basically, you want me to sit here and do nothing the whole time?" I asked.

"You aren't just setting around, your training your mind to be stronger." Laxus grumbled.

"I see, so if I concentrate, ad focus my mind on my power, I will become stronger?" I asked already knowing the truth.

"Precisely, now I want you sit with your legs crossed over each other and concentrate on what matters to you most and envision the magic that surrounds you." Laxus said.

"Got it." I said, and I did as he told me to do.

I focused solely on my friends and guild mates, knowing that they were what made me strong and they were the reason that I was here today. I listen to the quite sounds of the ocean and the animals in the forest and I let the magic around me surround my body and fill me strength that I had not known I had.

(Laxus's POV)

I watched as Lucy's power enveloped her in a brilliant gold light. It was truly amazing. I knew that she could do it. I have always admired the strength that she possessed despite her beginning a celestial mage. I have heard others call her weak, but I knew that it was not true, she just needed someone that would guide her, and help her be a better wizard. Being a celestial mage was in her blood, her mother was one, and now so is she, and I will never let her fail. Minutes turned to hours and her concentration began to wavier slightly, something that happened in battle at the wrong times.

"Your doing great Lucy, just don't lose concentration." I said to her and nodded her head.

Her spirit Capricorn appeared, and he began helping me coach her to control her power better. I could tell that she was getting tired and aggravated, because she clearly felt like she was getting no where. I wanted to call it quits but I knew that she would not go for that, because we had only just stated 4 hours ago. I watched as she furrowed her brows in frustration and finally gave out a loud sigh and opened her eyes.

"Maybe we should take a slight break." She laughed.

"I think that would be wise. You need to eat and recover." I said and began heading back to the hotel.

I thought about how strong Lucy had become and realized that she wasn't the same scared little girl that was running from her dad. She had matured before I even realized what happened. I thought about talking, but it appeared that she was lost in her thoughts, so I let her be, and continued in silence.

(Lucy's POV)

I followed Laxus, I wasn't listening what he was saying, if anything. I was lost in my own thoughts. In all honesty the games scared me. I couldn't help but wonder what was in store for us and this would affect fairy tail. Fairy tail was my home, and after the loss of my father they were all that I had left. They cared for me in my time of need and helped me deal with the loss I had suffered after returning. My friends had always protected and loved me, we were a family.

I will never forget the last the letter that I had received from my father, and amazing thing that he done for me. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have anywhere to go. There are so many things that have happened since joining the guild that now defines who I am, and who I will become. There are still some that believe that I am a spoiled princess that has no business being a wizard, but that will never stop me. We had made it to the hotel for lunch and the others had already prepared one.

"Hey Luce, when went ahead and made lunch. We are going down to the beach to each." A tsunami said with a smile.

"Just don't eat it before I can make it down there." I laughed as I followed Natsu, and Laxus wasn't far behind me.

Once I was down at the beach I was happy that everyone had waited on us to arrive. These were the memories in fairy tail that made me stay and keep me happy. My friends make me happy, and they help me grow. I know Laxus believes they don't want me to, but I know they are just scared that I will get hurt or worse. They were the only family that had left now, and I cherish moment that I get with. I grinned happily as Natsu waved me over and I gladly joined him.

"Lucy, I made you something special." Ezra said and handed me a single serve cake with a strawberry on top.

"Thank you, Ezra, what's the occasion?" I asked.

"No occasion I just wanted to make a cake for you." She replied, and the others began filling their plates with food that had been packed.

The group of people that had been gathered here today, had made a name for fairy tail, and I wanted this moment to last forever. We ate, we laughed, and told stories. For one moment it seemed that we had forgotten about the outside world and the Grand Magic Games, and for this short time it seemed like there was nothing wrong with anything, and we were at peace.

"Lucy, I hate to bother you, but I have an urgent matter that requires you and your friends assistance." Virgo said as she appeared with a pop.

"What's going on Virgo?" I asked.

"The celestial world is on the brink of destruction and only you can save it. I beg of you, please come and save it?" She begged.

"On the brink of destruction, but how? Why am I the only one?" I asked scared for my friends and their safety.

"Because you and your friends are closer to the spirit realm, and only you can save us. Please I beg you to come the spirit realm and save us?" Virgo once again pleaded.

"But I thought that we couldn't enter the spirit realm?" I asked.

"That's easy, I will give clothes from the spirit world to wear and you will be aloud to enter." Virgo replied.

I looked at my friends and they all gave me an encouraging smile that said they were ready for this. Even Laxus looked ready, which was quit the shocker. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to save the celestial world even if I gave it my all. I gave nod of my head and suddenly we were all in clothes from the celestial world. I loved wearing clothes from the celestial world because they seemed to fit so much better than anything that I wore from Earthland. I looked at the others and they looked amazing in their clothes and I could tell that they thought the same thing, and Wendy voiced that opinion.

"Wow these clothes look amazing on me." Wendy said, with a broad smile on her face.

"I am glad that you like them, but we are in hurry. So please come with me, we can't delay any further." Virgo said in a rushed voice.

"You just give the command and we will follow." I said.

"Please bear in mind that this trip will not be an easy one and be prepared to fight." Virgo said.

As soon as she said those words, I felt the world beneath my feet fade and everything around me circle. At first, I thought that I was going to get sick from everything spinning, but, I was fine, and nothing was wrong. I looked around and my friends had the same look on their faces, but poor Natsu looked green from head to toe. I honestly felt bad for his motion sickness. Once we arrived I assumed that everything looked normal because it was so beautiful, but there was a sign that read thank you, and a buffet that could feed an army.

"Virgo am I missing something? You said that the spirit realm was in grave danger." I asked.

"Well I might have lied a bit, but it was the only way to get you all to come to the party." Virgo replied.

"Party?" I questioned.

"Yes, it is our way of saying thank you." Loke said, appearing behind Virgo.

"Thank you for what exactly?" I asked.

"For always being there to help us, and for being our friend." Virgo replied.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you have been a great friend to the celestial spirits, and we would like for you to join in this banquet honoring your friends and you. You have fought many battles and they have only begun, so please enjoy yourself." The spirit king said.

I looked at all my spirits and tears welled in my eyes, I never realized that they could be so caring. I smiled at them and couldn't hold back the water works anymore. They all came forward and gave me a group hug, which I was glad to accept. To my surprise, even Aquarius was greeting me, but she was not apart of the group hug. Typical.

"Thank you, guys. I really don't know what to say." I said.

"Don't say nothing, just eat and enjoy yourself." Loke said.

"I don't need to be told twice." Natsu and Gray said at the same time, and began digging in.

(Laxus's POV)

"I can't believe that Lucy is really this close with all of her spirits." I said to Bickslow.

"Well honestly I am not surprised. She is a rather kind soul." Evergreen said before Bickslow could say anything to me.

"I suppose that is true. Are you guys enjoying the food?" I asked.

"Are you kidding this stuff is delicious." Bickslow said with a mouthful of food.

"I have to agree with Bickslow this food is rather tasty." Freed said.

I laughed at their comments and pulled attention from them and to a certain blonde. She was sitting a little way away from me and she was with Natsu. It was strange to see her in this setting, she was smiling and enjoying herself. It was almost like we were back at the guild and the games and everything else going on wasn't there anymore. It was as if she had forgotten about her troubles for just that one moment and was finally able to relax. This was the Lucy I enjoyed watching. I was pulled from my thoughts by someone trying to get my attention, and I said a silent prayer because I didn't want to sit and dwell on the blonde mage to much longer. She was plaguing my thoughts and I didn't like it. I agreed to train her and nothing more.

"Laxus are you okay?" Evergreen asked.

"Yeah, I am fine, I was just thinking." I replied.

"If you say so." She laughed and went back to talking to the others. My thoughts traveled back to the blonde mage again, and I cursed myself for it.


	3. Chapter 3 : Second Origin

Lucy X Laxus

I don't own

Chapter 3: Second Origin

(Laxus's POV)

I watched as Lucy hugged all of friends, she has grown close to them and they really are like family to her. I couldn't explain what I was feeling toward her and why I felt so drawn to this little blonde mage. What was with me, this wasn't like me. I sighed and dragged my hand down my face. I couldn't wait to get out of here and get some time to myself where I could concentrate a little better. I think maybe it was this world that was bothering me. As soon as Lucy had said her goodbyes we were back in our realm, and I really could not have been happier. Virgo had brought us all home, but we realized right away that something was wrong. The season was different, it was colder than before and we all thought the same thing, maybe time flowed back or something. Lucy voiced this for all of us.

"Virgo is it possible to train in spirit world longer?" Lucy asked.

"I am sorry, but time flows differently in the spirit world. You have lost the three months that you had to train, and now only 5 days remain till the games." Virgo replied. You have got to be kidding me. We wasted all our time on some silly celebration and now no one has got any training in.

"You're kidding me, right?" Lucy asked in a panicked voice.

"I am sorry that you lost time, please forgive me?" Virgo asked.

"Of course, I forgive you." Lucy smiled. She was too kind for her own good.

"Thank you." Virgo said and disappeared.

"Now what are we going to do." Natsu whined.

"I guess use what little time that we have left to train." I replied.

"We have five days, what can we possibly get accomplished?" Freed asked.

"I am not sure, but we can try." Lucy said.

"That is right we must train and not stop till the games." Erza said.

"We aren't giving up that easily." Natsu said.

"I believe that we should start by testing stamina." Erza started but stopped when a pigeon landed on her head.

"Why is there a pigeon on my head?" She asked.

"I don't know, but there appears to be a note." I said, and happy grabbed the note and began reading it.

"Hey Fairy Tail, You better come to the broken suspension bridge on the western hill." He finished.

"What's with the bossy tone?" Gray asked.

"Yeah I don't like how the letter sounds." Natsu said.

"Though the letter may seem bad, it might be best if we go and meet with these people and see what they want." Erza said.

"I think that this a bad idea, what if it is a trap?" Lucy asked, and I had to agree with her. Something fishy was going on.

"We will go meet these people, but only under one condition." Erza said.

"What is the condition?" Lucy asked.

"Everyone sticks together and protect each other." She replied.

"We can do that." Natsu replied.

"Are you positive that this is a wise decision?" I asked.

"Laxus there is a chance that these people have valuable information that we could use." Erza said and I nodded my head.

Despite what Erza believed I still had a bad feeling about this, and really wanted everyone to not go. I looked at Lucy and she seemed unsure of what to do, but if her friends were going she would join them. I sighed and began following them.

(Lucy's POV)

I can't believe this is happening. After returning from the spirit world, we all learned that we only had 5 days left till the grand magic games, and what was worse none of us got any training in and now we are meeting some strangers, because of a note that was sent to us. I am worried that these people could be a danger to all of us, but I am also curious if they can provide insight for us and help us train. You never know what could happen.

I followed the others to the bridge and upon arriving the bridge fixed itself and Natsu, after being forced onto the bridge was the first to cross. We all follow and soon found 3 cloaked figures approaching us and Erza put her arm out to stop us, and I noticed that Laxus stood in front of me in a protective stance. The three figures were Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear. They were members of Crime Sorciere. To say that we were shocked was an understatement in the least.

"Thank you for coming Fairy Tail." Jellal said.

"I take it that you broke out of prison then." Erza asked.

"It was never my intent to break out." He replied.

"Meredy and I broke him out." Ultear said.

"Actually, it was more you than anything, I hardly did anything." Meredy said.

I looked at Laxus and seemed to be gauging the situation and whether he could trust these people. I watched as words were exchanged, but worried about what trouble this might cause, and what the three of them wanted with us. Why would they want to meet now of all times, and were they up to something sinister?

Wendy talked with Jellal and I guess she now understands that he is not the Jellal that she knew when she was kid. The one that she knew was from Edolas and he has returned to his homeland and is now the king. She still seems comfortable talking around him though. We learned that their guild was independent guild, and that they intended to make up for their wrongdoings by stopping others who would do wrong.

By looking at Erza's face she really seemed intent on something but I couldn't quite understand what her worry was. I didn't feel any malice from them and Laxus has relaxed quite a bit as well.

"We can't get near the Grand Magic Games, so we have a favor to ask of you." Ultear said.

"Do you want us to get someone's autograph?" Natsu asked like an idiot.

"No, thanks." Ultear said.

"We sense unusual magic power during the games every year. We want you to find out what's behind it." Jellal said.

"Are you serious?" Natsu asked.

"There are guilds from all over Fiore at the games, it is only natural that there would be some magics that are not normal." Laxus said and I looked at him shocked.

"No, this magic is different." Jellal replied.

"How is it different?" I asked.

"This power is something evil and reminiscent of Zeref. It's possible our prior closeness to Zeref is why we can perceive it now." Jellal said.

"We want to know what this magic power is." Ultear said.

"It might even help us locate Zeref." Jellal said.

"There's also the competition of course. We'll be rooting for Fairy Tail from behind the scenes, so we'd like you to discreetly find the mysterious magic power." Meredy said.

"It sounds like a wild goose chase, but we'll do it." Erza said.

"Thank you." Meredy said.

"Are you sure about this Erza." Laxus and Gray asked at the same time.

"Given that guilds from all over Fiore will be gatherings around it, this odd magic power spells unease for us too." She replied.

"We will compensate you upfront." Ultear said.

Natsu, happy and I thought food and money and spoke our minds. I got a look from Laxus that said he wasn't happy with my response and wasn't happy that Erza was willing to go along with this. He was probably thinking this was wasting what little time that we had left to train, but whatever.

"No, not with money." Ultear replied and our faces fell.

"My advanced Arc of Time will enhance your abilities." Ultear said and we stared in confusion.

"Calling it a "power up" would sound nice, but that's not actually what it is." Ultear started.

"Wizards possess something like a container that determines how much magic power they can have. When you run out of magic your body absorbs ether-nano from your surroundings, which refills your supply. With my Arc of time of can speed up the advancement of you magic and allow you to access your second origin." She finished.

"Second Origin." We all questioned.

"Yes, every wizard has one, but not all can access it." She said.

"I am all for doing it." Natsu said.

"Then let us begin." Ultear said.

We watched as Natsu lay on the ground writhing in pain and I began to have my doubts, wondering if this was really a good idea. Wendy was in tears and she looked terrified, no way we could let her go through this. If I know Wendy though, she will want to do this for her friend's sake.

"Just how much pain is he in?" Gray asked.

"Want to try a sensory link?" Meredy asked.

"Hell no." He said.

At that point Juvia ended up sneaking off with gray along with Levy's other team members. I looked around and Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen disappeared. I was beginning to worry about this and wondering if my body could endure the pain. I watched Natsu roll on the ground and scream in pain and I winced.

"You having second thoughts blondie?" Laxus said as he walked next to me.

"No, I am not having second thoughts, I am just worried about Natsu." I replied.

"Whatever you say blondie, but I would worry about yourself, because you are up next." Laxus said in a serious tone.

"You know you are blonde to. We are all next, I am just trying to prepare mentally and worry about my friend." I said.

"You know you don't have to go through this. You could sit the games out this year and continue training with me." Laxus said.

"Then I won't get my second origin." I said.

"No, you will get it. Like the rest of my team I have a second origin, and I can help you achieve yours as well." Laxus said.

"I know that you mean well, but I am going to fight in the games with my friends and I am going get my second origin. I am doing this for my family." I said.

"Do you not realize how much pain they are in though?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, I do, and if they are willing to do if for the Guild, then so am I. I am a member of Fairy Tail and I will fight like a member of Fairy Tail." I said.

"Then you should know that this will be the most painful thing that you will ever feel." Laxus said.

"I know what the risks are, but I have to do this for my friends, and family." I said.

"I will stay by your side the whole time then and if you need anything let me know." Laxus said.

"I don't need your sympathy. You should stay with you team, so you have someone to talk to to." I said.

"I would much rather keep you company than anything else." Laxus said.

"I thought that you only wanted to train me?" I asked.

"I do, and as part of your training I will watch over you while you achieve your second origin." Laxus said.

I looked at him shocked, but inside I was smiling. He really has changed since returning to the guild. He may still have a way to go, but he was a different person. I looked at Natsu once more and saw that his pain was dulling, and he was not screaming anymore. Levy's group had returned along with Gray and Juvia. The Thunder Legion was standing off to themselves but were within sight now. I assumed that they were watching over us now. With only 5 days till The Grand Magic Games I knew that I had no choice but gain my second origin. I wanted to be able to fight in this game.

"Laxus know that this is a decision that I am making to help the guild." I said, and he nodded.

I walked over to Ultear and she used her Arc of Time on me like she had Natsu and at first, I felt nothing but a slight tingle in body, but suddenly pain racked my body unlike any I had felt before. I had the same red lines as Natsu and I couldn't stand anymore, and I felt myself falling, but someone caught me, and I looked up to see Laxus. I screamed in pain, and tears feel from my eyes. The pain was unlike any I had ever felt, and I wasn't sure I could bear it any longer.

(Laxus's POV)

I watched Lucy scream in pain and squirm in my arms and for some reason it bothered me that I could not help her in any way. She cried and cried, and I don't know why I wanted to make the pain go away. This girl was only someone that I had agreed to train but seeing her like this just made me hate myself for letting her do this.

"You know Laxus you can't make her pain go away. Maybe you should go get something to eat or drink." Freed said.

"I told her that I would stay by her side until this was over." I said, not moving from my spot.

"I know what you said, but you do need something to drink." Bickslow said.

"I will be fine. I am sure that Lucy will be okay in a few hours." I told him.

"I will go get you something. I know you are thirsty, and you could probably use it anyway." Evergreen said.

"Fine, I guess that I could. Thank you." I said to her.

"Your welcome." She said and got up to get my drink.

"Sooner or later you will have to go to the restroom or something." Freed said.

"I will be fine I promise." I said, looking at my friends.

"That's not true." Evergreen said handing me a drink.

"Thanks Ever. You guys get some sleep. I think that I will do the same, or at least some rest." I said.

"Okay, are you sure that you will be okay with Lucy in your arms?" Bickslow said.

"The worst that will happen is she will get mad and slap when she wakes up." I laughed nervously.

"Alright, see you in the morning." They said together before leaving.

I looked down at Lucy and sighed, the things this woman does. I was amazed that she was willing to to such lengths to help others. She was truly born with such a big heart. I leaned my head against the wall and heaved a big sigh, what was going on with me. This wasn't like me at all. I wasn't the type to get involved.


	4. Chapter 4 : Changed

Lucy X Laxus

I don't own fairy Tail

Chapter 4 : Changed

(Lucy's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes only to be meet with Laxus cold gaze. My whole body felt like it had been hit by a train, and I wanted to go back to sleep. Laxus looked down at me and gave me a sad smile before moving away and going toward the kitchen. I stood up and made my way to the kitchen as well. What was with him lately, I couldn't make heads or tails of what he was wanting. I wonder how long we were all out and if we were running out of time. I looked around and realized the others were already up.

"How long do we have left to the grand magic games?" I asked.

"We have 4 days left. That gives us time to back to Magnolia and make the trip to Crocus." Laxus replied.

"That still isn't a lot of time left though." I said.

"It will be enough time to teach you what I can till the games start, and in between your turns at the games. That much I can do for you." Laxus said.

"That is assuming that I am on one of the teams." I said with a nervous laugh.

"I am sure that you will be put on a team." Laxus said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." He said.

"Have you seen the others?" I asked, a bit curious where everyone else was.

"Natsu, Gray, and Erza are still here. They wanted to wait on you, but everyone Else headed for the guild first thing this morning, including my team. It's just the five us." He replied.

"What time is it?" I asked, now worrying that I had used up too much time.

"It's just after 2, don't worry no one is upset." Laxus said, basically reading my mind.

"I wouldn't blame them if they had left or if they were mad." I said in a sad voice.

"I wouldn't worry about it. They already said that they were going to wait. I asked them to go on ahead and I would make sure that you made it safely, but they insisted that they wait for you and make sure that you are safe." He said.

"So where are they right now then?" I asked.

"They are currently at the beach hanging out and practicing till we leave. Would you like to join them?" Laxus asked.

"Nah I think I am going to eat and go pack my things." I said.

"Alright if you say so. Here is your breakfast." He said and handed it to me.

I took the food gratefully and ate it and gave Laxus a small smile. I walked to my room after finishing my food and began packing. From my room I had a perfect view of the beach and from here I could see all the fun that my friends were having. I felt bad for that they had chosen to stay behind and wait for me, I wish they had gone home and let Laxus bring me back. There were times that I wanted to be stronger just to protect my friends, but as a celestial mage I had my limits. I finished packing my food, and went downstairs to see that Erza, Gray, and Natsu was waiting on me already.

"I am so sorry that I took so long to finish my second origin and that I sleep so long to." I said.

"Lucy you don't need to worry about, we were happy to wait on you." Erza said.

"Yea Luce, no need to worry." Natsu said with a wide toothy grin.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it." I said with a wide grin.

"We should get going so that we can make it on time." Gray said and started to pick up my bag, but Laxus beat him to it.

"I can carry Lucy's things." He said, and then walked off with a grunt.

"What's with Laxus lately?" Erza asked.

"I have no idea. He is being nicer than usual. He is even going to keep training till the games starts and in between my turns in the games." I said.

"Yes, he has and I am not sure how I feel about this situation." Natsu said with a suspicious tone.

"I wouldn't give it to much thought, he has turned over a new plate. He is working on being a better person." I said.

"Just as long as that is that he is trying to do." Erza said.

"I am sure that is all that it is." I laughed.

I walked out the door and looked back at my friends who still seemed leery about Laxus's newfound kindness and gave them a reassuring smile. They smiled back and followed behind me, and I found Laxus waiting outside for us, and was just being patient. I gave him the same smile that I had given the others and we headed for the train station. We would be home in a matter of hours and I was relieved that we would be. Once at the station we all bought our own tickets and boarded the train. I sat next to Laxus and he began teaching me some spells that he found.

"So, while you were resting, I let Erza watch over you and went into town early this morning. While I was in town I found this book of spells. It is really rare and very old, from the looks of it, it dates to the beginning of magic." Laxus said to me and handed me the book.

The book was old and was from the time of when magic began. I was astonished at the condition of the book and at the fact that no of the words was faded in it, the only problem was it was in a different language and I couldn't speak the language it was in. I closed the book and I looked at Laxus.

"If you are worried about the language, Levy left these for you." He said and handed me some glasses.

"Oh my gosh, these are the glasses that she uses to translate other books." I said in delight.

"Don't read anything out loud right now, just study the book and learn the spells. Once you do that we can start practicing them." Laxus said.

"Okay, thank you Laxus. I appreciate you getting this book for me." I said with a smile.

"Well you might want to get started on that book, it's only a four-hour ride back to Magnolia." Laxus said and leaned back in the seat and laid his back and closed his eyes.

I opened the book once again and looked at the different spells in wonder. I could now read them all and some of them seemed simple, but others seemed very complicated and if I did them wrong they would come at a terrible cost. I found one that was deadly enough to destroy even the Demon created by Zeref, but the cost of the spell was great. To summon a demon so great you had to give up all the memories of the person you cherished the most. I looked over them contents of the spell and it looked rather easy, but you also had to have absolute control over your magic and not lose control. I honestly didn't know that celestial mages could perform magics like this, but then again, they were more powerful in the beginning then what we are now. I looked over the spell and studied the words in it carefully.

 _Let the stars that shine brightly in the bring down their swift destruction._

 _Let the waves of shadow wash away thy enemies and bring forth my will._

 _Let the skies darken with the pain of my enemies._

 _Make the ground run red with their blood._

 _Take from me what you want._

 _Take from this earth very enemies that wish to destroy me._

 _I beckon you to come to me and summon the destroyer of fates._

 _I summon Labolas to my side and destroy my enemies._

I stared at the book in shock and wondered why there would be such a powerful spell to begin with and hoped that I would never have to use such a spell. I turned to the next page to find a spell that can teleport any mage to any place on the earth and this was a spell that I knew I wanted to learn. This would make travel so much easier and a lot cheaper. It was a rather short spell and was simple, but I just read over it. I didn't want to try it without Laxus teaching me how to.

 _Open the sky and the Galaxies and allow my travels to be free._

 _Take me to the place that I wish to be and let my travels be safe._

 _Take me to... Say the name of the place you wish to go._

The spell seemed rather simple and something that I could do no problem. I looked over at Laxus and he was asleep in a peaceful slumber, and I wonder if he actually slept the night before or if he stayed up with me all night waiting for me to not be in pain. My question though was why he would care. I sighed and looked down and the book and flipped to the next page and began to look over the contents of the spell. I made it halfway through the book reading the simple spells. The ones to enhance beauty, transformations, substitutions, and things like that, but I stopped when I came up on a spell that brings back the dead, but at the cost of another life. Basically, you sacrificed the life of someone who means a lot to you in exchange for bringing someone back. I read over the spell, and though it seemed simple, the cost was too high.

 _For what I have lost I offer this sacrifice of someone that I love in exchange for the life of another._

 _Bring back the person that I love the most in this world and give me back what I lost._

 _Grant (insert name) life once more and let them walk the earth._

 _Once again may they experience this world as before._

 _I offer up the life of (insert name) in exchange for another._

The spell scared me and made me worry, but I would never use it for fear of losing someone close to me. I value the lives around me too much to let them go, and if I lost someone close to me I would let them go because I couldn't bring them back to this world and make them endure the hardships of this life again.

"You are enjoying that book?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah there are some interesting spells in here, but some of them shouldn't be used." I replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There is one in here to bring the dead back to life." I said, and he looked shocked.

"You should steer clear of that spell at all cost." Laxus said and leaned back and closed his eyes again.

That was a very short conversation, but that was okay I was more interested in the book anyway. I glanced at the time and realized that we only had about and 1hr and 30 minutes left before arriving. I was tempted to try the teleportation spell, but I decided not to try it and play it safe. The next spell was rare, and not many spells like it existed. It was spell of ultimate destruction, It would destroy the whole world. There were other spells like it, but none as serious. I looked down at it, and the glasses took a moment to translate it but finally went through.

 _This world is old, and this world is new._

 _The people young and selfish._

 _The world is corrupt, and the people are wicked and evil._

 _There are no morals left and no laws._

 _The magics of this world are ancient and abused._

 _The time in near for the people of the world to know their judgement._

 _With these words that leave my mouth, I will end this world's pain._

 _I will end the suffering and abuse of the magic._

 _By the stars that guide the heavens and the moon and banish this land to nothingness._

It was a very intense spell that would destroy the whole planet and it almost made me want to burn this page. I closed the book and looked at my friends, they were asleep for a change and Natsu was laying on Erza's lap for the first time. Gray was looking out the window and Erza was pondering something, just not sure what.

"You find something in that book that you don't like?" Laxus asked pointing at the book.

"Yes and no. There is book for total annihilation of the planet." I replied in a sad voice.

"Are you serious?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah I am. I just don't understand why someone would create a spell so dangerous and deadly. What is the point in creating something that could destroy the whole world." I said, and tears started to fall.

"Lucy it's okay. The spell will never be used." Laxus said.

"How do you know that someone won't steal the book and attempt to use it?" I asked.

"Lucy I will never let that happen, so don't worry about it." Laxus smile and patted my head.

"Thank you Laxus. I want to try a teleportation spell." I said.

"It is too soon for you to be trying the spells without proper training." Laxus said.

"I know that, but it would save us so much time if just teleported home and to the games." I said with a laugh.

"We are already home and no need to teleport to Crocus." Laxus said, and I looked out the window and he was right.

"Has the master chosen the teams yet?" I asked.

"Yes, he has. He has chosen, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Elfman Marvell. The Reserve member is Wendy Marvell." He said, but he was hiding something.

"That's awesome, I get to be in the games." I said in a happy voice.

"See I told you now didn't I!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you." I said, and he gave me a small smile.

I looked out the window once more and saw that it was dark out now. We didn't leave till about 4 and it was a 4-hour trip, so it was about 8 now. I was ready to go home and go to bed for the day, I was tired after the events of our trip.


	5. Chapter 5 : I can do this

Lucy X Laxus

I Don't Own Fairy Tail

Chapter 5 : I Can Do this.

I trudged my way home after talking to the master and confirming that I was competing in the games. I was never happier to see my apartment once I arrived there and to be honest I was hoping to sleep in. I know that Laxus had said that he would be by tomorrow to help me train some more. He was planning on teaching me how to fight hand to hand and I was grateful for that. I wanted to defend myself, so everyone can stop saving me. I know that Erza said that she has no problem help and neither does any of the others, but I hate being helpless all the time. I will become strong enough to protect myself.

I can't count how many times I have been in battle and been called weak and I wanted to change that. I was tired of people treating me like I as weak. If Laxus could help me get stronger, even a little before the games, I will be happy. I know that he agreed that he would train me after the games and until he saw fit, but I am worried that I will still be called weak in the games. I opened the door to my apartment and walked in. I sat my things down and made my way over to the bathroom, where I took a nice long shower. I got out and dried my hair and got my pajamas on. I walked over to my desk and opened my journal and began writing.

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _It is the first time that I feel like I am getting stronger for me and not for my mom. I always used my mother as a reason to get stronger or my friends, but now I want to be strong for me. I want people to stop calling me weak and I want my friends to stop saving me all the time. Laxus is the one training me and has already taught me so much in a short time. He has agreed to keep training me for the sake of the games and for my future. I am not entirely sure why he wants to train me so bad. I mean I know that he has changed but this seems excessive. I like the new Laxus though, he isn't such douche._

 _Starting tomorrow I will be training more, but we only have 3 days till the games. Laxus said that he would teleport us there on the 3rd day and we would train more before the games, and in between turns. I know that it will be hard work, but I can do it. I can't remember the last time that I wanted to do something for me and not for someone else._

 _Signed Lucy._

I closed my journal and looked over at my clock and sighed. Today was a long day and I being ready to go to sleep and begin my training once more. I tucked my journal away safetly inside my desk drawer and locked it. I walked over to my bed and crawled in, falling asleep quickly. I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on my door and I groaned, it was too early.

"Lucy, get your butt up. It's time to start your training." I heard Laxus say.

"It's too early. Come back later." I whined.

"Lucy if you don't get you butt out of the bed, I will come in there and drag you out myself." Laxus warned.

"You won't come in my apartment without asking me." I groaned and buried myself in my blankets.

The next thing I knew the blankets were being yanked from me and I was being lifted. I squealed and tried to get out of Laxus's arms, but he was to strong. He carried me to the bathroom and put me down and left. He returned with clothes, and a glass of milk.

"Now get ready." He said.

"I can't believe you would enter my apartment without asking." I yelled.

"You challenged me when you said that I wouldn't." He said with a smirk.

"I wasn't challenging you, I was telling you to let me sleep and respect my privacy. It's bad enough Natsu always sneaking in here and getting in my bed, I don't need you storming in and yanking me out of bed." I said, and Laxus let a growl out when I mentioned Natsu.

"What's Natsu doing sleeping in your bed?" He asked.

"He says that my bed is more comfortable then his, but what do you care?" I asked.

"Just wondering why flame brain would be in here, that's all." He said.

"I'm going to get dressed, now get out." I said.

"You better be ready in 5, or I am coming back in and dragging you to the training grounds dressed or not." He said leaving.

"You better not." I yelled at his retreating back.

I huffed as the door to my apartment and turned back to my bathroom where I got ready. I wanted nothing more than to take another shower, but with Laxus waiting for me there was no grantee that he wouldn't come drag me out. I put my clothes on and opened the door and walked out. I saw Laxus waiting by my door and gave him a smile.

"Let's go start training." He said.

"Just out of curiosity, where are we going to train at?" I asked.

"We can train at the guild. They have plenty of space for us to practice you magic." Laxus said.

"Are you sure that no one will get hurt?" I asked.

"No, because we are only going to start with hand to hand combat and I may show you how to use your teleportation spell." He replied.

"That sounds good to me, but I am wondering why you are so willing to train me." I said.

"I have told you before you need to be stronger. l knows you can do it, and then you won't have to have anyone save. Plus, I am sure that you want to go on missions alone, and not have to split the reward money." Laxus replied.

"That is true." I smiled happily, and we began walking forward.

I still can't figure out why Laxus wants to train me personally. He keeps saying it is to make me stronger, but why did he choose me personally. I feel like anyone in the guild could have helped me get stronger, but for some reason Laxus decided that he wanted to train me and no one else. He really has changed since he returned to the guild, he isn't the same person as he was before, one might even say that he was kind and gentle now. I looked at Laxus who was walking ahead of me calmly, he was leading the way to the guild, where we would begin our training.

We made it to the guild in what seemed like no time at all. I walked in a saw that everyone was here and getting ready for the games already. It really didn't surprise me that they were still trying to prepare. I tried to make my way toward the back of the guild and to the yard behind it so that we could train, but I was stopped by Natsu.

"Hey Luce, where are you headed?" He asked.

"I was just going out back to go train with Laxus." I replied.

"I didn't realize you two were still training." He said with a broad smile.

"Yes, and I plan on continuing till I am stronger." I replied.

"Just be careful, and don't push yourself to far." Natsu said.

"I won't." I said with a smile.

I walked passed him and into the yard with Laxus following behind, and once we outside he wasted no time in hand to hand combat. He started by teaching me the basics of how to fight and learned easily. It was hard to keep up with his moves, but I tried my best to. If I could get this down, he could teach me how to use the magic spells from the book that he gave me. Once it reached around noon Laxus finally let me have a break.

"I will go grab us some food and drink." Laxus said.

"Thank you Laxus." I said.

They were used by the first celestial wizards who created their own silver keys and could use magic spells anytime that they wanted. A long time ago celestial wizards were extremely powerful and could do a lot amazing spells, but now with most of us are not as powerful as they used to be. I looked and saw Laxus's coming back with sandwiches and drinks. He handed me mine and sat down next to me.

"Thank you for the food and drink." I said.

"It was no problem, I was happy to help." He said.

"You know that you don't need to." I said.

"I know but I want to." I said.

I finished eating my food and looked over at Laxus he was slowly eating his. From this view the sun gleamed off his hair and appeared to be gold. I couldn't figure out why I was sitting there staring at him, but right now it seemed like the world was stopping and that he was the only person that was there.

"What are you staring at?" Laxus asked as he finished his sandwich.

"Nothing sorry. You ready to begin training again?" I asked.

"I guess, but I figured that you would want to relax for a little longer." He laughed.

"No, I really want to train as much as I can and learn that teleportation spell." I said.

"If you continue to train like this and learning how to control your powers you can perform the spell in no time." He replied.

"Do you think that I can use it to teleport ourselves to the games?" I asked.

"It is quite possible." He replied and stood.

"Well that was vague." I said with a laugh.

I got up and we continued our training. It was intense, and I was barely keeping up, but I was determined to be stronger. The time seemed to go on and we would take breaks where we would laugh at each other's jokes. For some reason I felt a connection between us and for some reason I could explain it. When we trained I could feel myself getting better at hand to hand combat and I was happy for that.

"You are improving greatly, but you still have a lot to learn before you are ready for any real hand to hand combat." Laxus said, taking a break from our training.

"Well at least I am making improvements." I laughed.

"The good news is, that tomorrow we can work on the spell together. We start we are reciting the chant and you're learning to control your powers and keeping them stable. For the first teleportation attempt you will tap in my powers to keep you stable." Laxus said.

"How will I tap into your powers?" I asked curious.

"All you have to do is take a hold of my hand." He said.

"That seems easy enough I suppose." I said.

"The first time that you perform the spell you will seem a little wobbly and confused, but I will be right beside you to help you." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

We went back to training and I managed to flip Laxus and I was sitting on top of him and he smirked at me. When I went to get up he pulled me down and into a kiss. I was beyond shocked and I pulled away before it even really began. I saw the look of shock on his face and the realization of what he done.

"Lucy, I don't know why I done that, I am really sorry." Laxus said.

"I think that I am going to go home and get some rest and I think that you should do the same. It might do us some good." I said.

"Yes of course. I will be at your apartment tomorrow morning same time, and we will begin working on the spell some, but we won't use it till the day after tomorrow." Laxus said.

"Alright and will practice more training in hand to hand to combat." I said.

"Yes of course. It is nearing 8pm and I will get you up early again." He said.

I stood up and ran to my apartment. I cleaned up and threw myself on the bed. Why did he kiss me and why did he say sorry? I thought I felt something, but I wasn't sure. I opened my journal and began writing about everything that was happening.

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _Today I am not sure of what to make of these events that has happened. Laxus kissed me and then he said that he was sorry. I have always hated this man, and then he saves me on Tenrou Island, and when we wake up he offers to train me. The next thing I know I am feeling something for him and I can't explain it. I can't possibly love a man who, when I first joined wanted me to be his woman and he would help. I think that I just being foolish about this. We will go back to normal and continue training and win the games._

 _Lucy._

I laid my journal down and went to sleep.

(Laxus's POV)

"I am such an idiot." I said to Freed who was sitting next to me at the bar.

"What did you do this time, might I ask?" He inquired.

"Wellbeing the idiot that I am, I may have kissed Lucy." I said.

"You did what?" Freed asked.

"I don't know what came over me. I was training her and then the next then I know I pulled her to me and kissed her." I said.

"Do you know why you kissed her?" Freed asked.

"I just felt something inside me stir and I felt the need to kiss her and then I just did. We trained all day, we joked and talked, we ate together and then I go and kiss her." I replied.

"Okay well perhaps you should go home and get some rest and continue your training and try not to kiss her again." He laughed.

"That was the plan." I said.

I stood up and patted him on the shoulder. I made my way home and took a shower. While in the shower I just stood there and thought about Lucy. She was stuck in my mind and I couldn't quit thinking about her. Something keep me drawn to her like I needed her more than anything. Why was I feeling this way and why did I even feel the need to kiss her to begin with? I sighed and got out and dried off, why did I feel this aching need to claim her and be with her always. I laid in the bed and passed out thinking of only her and how I would get through this training now, because everything has changed.


	6. Chapter 6 : More Training

Lucy x Laxus

I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 6 : More training.

(Lucy's POV)

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache and someone pounding on my door and I knew right away who it was. Laxus was her to wake me up for training and he was driving me crazy. Does he not believe in sleeping in at all? I groaned loudly and rolled out of bed. I forgot that I was wearing nothing more than my panties and tank top, and I walked to the door and opened it. I looked up at Laxus and he was as red as a tomato and he quickly turned around.

"I thought that you had pajamas on." He yelled.

"I do, but I forgot I wasn't wearing them." I said blushing to.

"Could you please go put some clothing on, you are killing me here." Laxus stated.

My face turned so red that I put a tomato to shame and slammed the door with Laxus on the other side. I cannot believe that I just walked to the door partially nude and Laxus of all people was on the other side of the door. I can't believe that I did that. I am so embarrassed, and I doubt that I can look him in the face ever again. I showered and dried off and dried my hair. I put on my clothes and went outside to see that Laxus was waiting on me.

"You ready to go blondie?" He asked in his usual tone.

"You are blonde to, but yes I am ready to go train." I replied.

"At least I don't answer the door in my underwear." He retorted, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me. I really am trying here." I said in a whiney voice.

"Would you quit shrieking in my ear?" He asked covering his ears.

"I'm not shrieking and besides, where are your headphones?" I asked.

"I don't really feel the need to wear them when I am around you." He replied.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I just don't. By the way, we will be working on the teleportation spell today. Don't get it wrong or may end up in another world or something." He grumbled.

"Are you really going to teach me the spell today?" I yelled in a happy voice.

"If you don't relax I won't train you at all today." He said.

"Fine, I will chill out." I said.

We walked from my apartment building and made our way to the guild where we had been training at yesterday. I couldn't help but look over at Laxus and wonder what was really going on in that head of his. I could never really read him. He was a closed book, and that made my mind wander back to the kiss that we had shared yesterday and just wanted to know why he had kissed me. Maybe he was messing with me, or it could be possible that I had imagined the whole thing. I pulled my eyes from the lightening mage next to me and looked ahead with determination on my face. I was going to ask him about it. I was just afraid of the answer that I might receive.

"Laxus why did you kiss me yesterday?" I asked but did not look at him for fear of the look that I might get.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, and it was an obvious lie.

"You can't lie to me. I know what I remember, and I distinctly remember the kiss." I said remaining calm.

"I must have trained you too long yesterday, because you are imagining things." He replied.

"I am not stupid Laxus, now tell me the truth for once." I demanded.

"Fine you want to know the truth, we were training and got caught up, it was an accident and nothing more." He replied heatedly.

"An accident, really that's the best you can come up with?" I demanded.

"It's the truth, now if you don't mind we need to get to the guild so we can train." Laxus said.

"Fine." I grumbled.

We continued walking toward the guild, and once we arrived I notice Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy waiting at the entrance. I was so happy to see my friends today and they all smiled once they saw me. I completely ignored Laxus as I ran to them and embraced them all in a hug.

"It's good to see you guys today." I said in a happy voice.

"It is good to see you as well Lucy." Erza said.

"We figured that since you were training with Laxus, we would help him train you." Natsu said.

"Really you guys would do that for me?" I asked.

"Yes. I will teach reequip magic. It's hard to learn but I think that you can do it if you want." Erza said.

"I will help Laxus teach you hand to hand combat." Gray said.

"I plan to help them teach you hand to hand as well." Natsu said with a big grin on his face.

"I will just be cheering you." Wendy said shyly.

"Thank you, guys, so much." I said and hugged them all.

"Don't want to be rude or anything, but I don't want any of you slowing down her training. So, you better be prepared to help her at all cost, meaning getting up early and working late." Laxus said.

"We won't hold her back and before you say anything else we want to explain why we didn't train her." Natsu started.

"At first we wanted nothing more than to protect sweet Lucy from danger and we thought that if we keep her away from heavy training sessions that could put her life in danger she would be safe." Erza stated.

"Now we realize that was a big mistake and we should have trusted that Lucy could handle herself." Wendy continued.

"We also want her to succeed in the Grand Magic Games and be a great wizard." Gray finished.

"Thank you again guys, I can't tell you how much this means to me." I said happily.

I looked at me friends and at Laxus, these were the people that were going to teach me everything that I needed to know about being a great wizard and fighting hand to hand. I was thrilled that Erza was willing to teach me some of her magic, I only hope that I can keep up with her.

"Training you in reequip magic will wait until after Laxus and the others have finished training you to ensure that you have peak stamina, fighting skills, and magical energy." Erza said.

"I completely understand that." I said in a happy voice.

"Just so you know not everyone can use reequip magic and it is very difficult to learn, but I have complete faith in you." Erza said in a cheerful voice.

"Thank you." I said for probably the millionth time.

"Your welcome." They all said at the same time.

We made our way into the guild and it was rather empty for a change and figured everyone was out training. Laxus and myself stopped at the bar to grab breakfast while the others made their way outside to where we would be training. I got my usual and Laxus got what I assumed was his usual. I ate quickly because I was ready to try the teleportation spell, even though I had no idea how it would work or if even would work. As soon as finished I headed outside to the back of the guild where the others waited with Laxus following behind me.

"Now today we will work on the teleportation spell, but first you need to concentrate all your magic energy on maintaining your spiritual energy. That is key to performing the spell." Laxus said.

He instructed me to mediate and focus my energy on the spiritual presence around me. To Laxus this may have sounded easy, but I was finding it hard to focus on just the spiritual energy and forget everything else me. No one was talking, but they were just watching me waiting to see how I would do. I did what I could to focus my energy and before long I could feel the spiritual magic surrounding me and I let my body absorb the energy around me.

"You are doing great. I can see that magic flowing into your body. Keep doing what you are doing, and we can practice the spell before the day is out." Laxus said.

I simply nodded my headed and remained keeping my concentration. The thing that I needed was for something to break my concentration. I let the world around me fade away as the spirit world surrounded my entire being. I could feel my body lift from the ground and my soul leave on a journey. I watched as many spirits lingered in this world from time to time and how other celestial wizards were being born. I never realized how much power celestial wizard had till this moment and it was incredible. I finally opened my eyes and seen the shocked faces of my friends. They looked like they had seen a ghost.

"What?" I asked.

"You were floating in the air." Laxus said.

"What does that mean for me though?" I asked.

"It means that you are in all honesty ready to try the teleportation spell." Laxus said.

"Alright, so how will this work?" I asked.

"You will start out mediating once again and when you feel you body floating begin chanting the spell and repeat at least twice to ensure that it works and speak very clearly." Laxus.

"Got it." I said.

I resumed mediating. I focused on what was in the world and then focused on what was in the spirit world. I knew that performing this spell wrong could come at a risk to myself and possibly my friends and so I made sure to focus. I felt by body leave the ground, but I continued to mediate. When the world began to fade and nothing else, but my magic was there I felt like I was ready. I focused my mind on the chant and recalled the words aloud.

 _Open up the sky and the Galaxies and allow my travels to be free._

 _Take me to the place that I wish to be and let my travels be safe._

 _Take me to... Say the name of the place you wish to go._

When I first chanted the words I really didn't feel any different. I could still feel my body floating and I knew that I was still in the same place and that they were all waiting to see if I was able to perform the spell yet. I focused my mind on place that I wanted to go and remembered the details of it. I wanted to go to my mother's grave, if only briefly. I was again concentrated my mind and recalled the words aloud.

 _Open up the sky and the Galaxies and allow my travels to be free._

 _Take me to the place that I wish to be and let my travels be safe._

 _Take me to... Say the name of the place you wish to go._

Before I knew my body was surrounded by magic and I felt myself moving through the air. I opened my eyes when I felt my body come to stop and looked around. I was at my mother's grave. I did a happy dance and then called on some of my spirits to help me clean my mother's grave. I took my time cleaning her grave and was happy that I had made it here. My father and mother both were gone now and all I had left were the memories of our life. I picked some flowers to put on her grave and place them on it and gave a satisfied smile. I looked at our old house and it remained empty which was a shame because it was a lovely home, but it had also become my prison while I lived there. After I had finished cleaning my mothers grave and took my position and said the spell again and when I opened my eyes I was staring at my friends.

"So where did you decide to go?" Laxus asked.

"I visited my mothers grave and cleaned it up." I replied.

"That is good. It is a little past 4 now. We can continue to train, or we can go eat and call it a day." Laxus said.

"Let's grab something to eat and train till at least 8. I need to work as hard as I can." I said.

"We already have food out here for everyone." Erza said.

"Thank you so much." I said.

I made my way over to the food and began eating. I laughed with my friends and we talked about how much I had accomplished in just a short amount of time, it really was incredible. They were thrilled that I was learning new things. While we ate Erza when over some of the basics of her magic. Basically, she was telling me how her magic worked and how it might work out with mine. We finished eating and I spent the rest of the evening learning hand to hand combat with Laxus and Gray. The others had had gone home for the evening to finish packing. After today we would have two days left till the games.

Gray was showing me ways to defend myself and Laxus was playing that bad guy that I was fighting. I learned a few things that could help me, but I still lacked the proper strength. We kept at till 9 and then we called it quits for the day and Gray went home, but Laxus stuck around.

"You want me to walk you home, it's no trouble!" Laxus exclaimed.

"Sure, I would actually like that. It is pretty late." I replied with a smile and began leaving the guilds training grounds.

We walked in comfortable silence until we made it my apartment. I invited Laxus in for a drink, and he gladly accepted. We spent a little time talking and planning the events for tomorrow. He was going to accompany me on my teleportation spell tomorrow and then he was going to train me with Gray and Natsu tomorrow. Maybe I will end up making it in the games after all. Laxus got up to leave and gave me a simple kiss on the check and then he was gone. I walked over to my desk and pulled out my journal and began writing.

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _I went and visited my mothers grave today and I was so thrilled to see it. No one goes and sees my mother anymore now that my father is gone. Our family mansion remains empty like no one ever lived there and I wonder if anyone will ever buy it. I learned how to use the teleportation spell and I think that I will take Laxus to visit my mother._

 _Lucy._

I put my journal away and I pulled out a notepad to write my mother a letter. It may seem pointless, but I still want to write one.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I visited your grave today and I was reminded of how strong and kind hearted you were. You would be so proud of me today. I have made great friends and they are teaching me to use ancient magic spells that will make me a better wizard. I get to be a part of the grand magic games which has made me happy. I also think that I may be falling for the guy that is training me, but I am almost certain that he could never feel the same way about me._

 _I wonder though how things will progress between us. Tomorrow he going to accompany on the teleportation to see if I can transport someone other than myself. I hope that I don't hurt him, I would feel terrible if I did. My friends are teaching me hand to hand combat and it feels amazing to learn so many new things. I love you mom._

 _Love Lucy._

I put the letter away and walked over to my dresser. I opened the dresser and got my pajamas out and clean underwear. I took a shower and dried off and put on the pajamas and literally crashed on the bed. I was tired from the events today.

(Laxus's POV)

After I walked Lucy home and shared a drink with her I made my own way home. The whole way I could nothing but think about Lucy. Why did I feel this way, and did she feel anything as well? I shook my head and landed on my bed after getting home. I laid there and thought about her before getting up showering and going to bed, ready to wake up and go get Lucy and train some more. Maybe I could stop and talk to gramps before I went to get Lucy.

End of Chapter 6

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the delayed update.


	7. Chapter 7: The Nightmare

Lucy X Laxus

I don't own Fairy Tale

Chapter 7 The Nightmare and The Day That Follows

(Lucy's POV)

 _The dream._

 _My body shook in a fear, but I felt stuck. The figure just keeps coming closer and there was nothing that I could do to stop it from coming to get me. The figure was saying something, but I couldn't make it out. We were in the guild and no one seemed to notice the figure standing there. I tried to scream, and I tried to reach out for my friends that stood around me. It was like they couldn't see me, and I was helpless to do anything but watch. My fear consumed and the darkness that surrounded the figure surrounded me. I was screaming but fell on death ears. I pushed myself to move and found myself running for dear life. I had no idea where I was and didn't know anyone around me. I felt hot salty tears running down my face and my body grow weak. Why was I running and who this person that was after and why were they after me? I came to a halt at the edge of a cliff that I did not recognize and before I knew I was pushed over the cliff._

 _End of the Dream._

I woke with a scream and someone pounded on the other side of the wall telling me to shut up. What kind of dream was that. I have never had a dream like that before and I hope to Mavis that I never have another like it. I sat in my bed and remained quit and wondered if I should call Natsu over but remember that he was probably unavailable. Now that him and Lisanna are together things have changed and yes it hurt at first, but I remember that he is my best friend first and I don't want that to go away. I could always ask Laxus to come over and tell him about the dream and see if he would be willing to stay over, but I honestly didn't feel like our friendship was that strong.

I sighed and threw the blankets off and looked at the time. It was only 2:30 in the morning. I stood and made my way to the fridge where I pulled out some orange juice and made me a glass. I made me sandwich before picking up my communication Lacrima and called Laxus.

"Your up early." He said answering my call.

"Yeah I had a really bad dream and was having trouble sleeping." I replied.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am little shaken up." I replied in a quiet voice.

"I am on my way over and you can tell me about your dream when I get there." He said and then the lacrima shut off.

I sighed and finished up my sandwich and orange juice before going and getting some extra bedding and laying them on my couch. I wasn't sure if he would stay the night, but if he did I would have Virgo bring him an extra bed from the spirit realm. I closed my eyes but didn't fall asleep. In all honesty I feared sleep now and did not feel safe trying to get any kind of sleep. It wasn't long before I heard a knock on the door and I knew who it was no questions. I walked to the door and there stood Laxus.

"Come on in." I said and stepped aside.

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind, but I think I will crash here tonight. I don't want to go back home." He said, and sat down on my couch and I sat beside him.

"Yeah that's fine, I was going to ask you to stay anyway." I said in a shy voice.

"Is that so." He said sitting down on the couch. "Tell me about your dream." He demanded.

"In the dream It was like I was in a trance and I couldn't move. There was shadowy figure pursing me and they were saying something, but I couldn't make it out. We were in the guild when this happened, and everyone was staring at me, but it was like they weren't. No matter what I said they couldn't hear me. I finally found the strength to move, but when I began running I had no idea where I was at and the next thing I know I at the edge of the cliff and I was pushed off the cliff and that is when I woke up." I said.

"Could you make out the features of this man or woman?" Laxus asked.

"I really couldn't make out anything other than the fact that it was a man that was pursing me." I said and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Was there anything familiar about the cliff that you were on?" He asked.

"All I could make out was that I was in a forest when I was running and the person chasing me knew me." I said.

"I don't think that the dream is anything to worry about, but if you keep having the dream we will talk to gramps. For the mean time you need to go to bed and honestly so do I. We do have an early morning tomorrow." Laxus said.

"Let me summon Virgo to get you a bed." I said.

"I can take the couch it is no problem." He insisted.

"I am going to get Virgo to bring you a bed. It won't be much, but it is better than sleeping on the couch." I said.

"Fine." He said and began moving things to make room for the bed.

"Gate of the maiden, I open Thee! Virgo." I said, and Virgo appeared with a pop.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo asked.

"No, I just need you to bring Laxus a bed to sleep on." I said.

"Your wish is my command Princess." Virgo said and disappeared.

"Didn't know you had a kinky side." Laxus said with a smirk.

"No kinky side, that is just how Virgo is." I said with a deep red blush on my face.

"Whatever you say Princess." Laxus said and turned even redder.

A bed appeared in the middle of the floor with bedding and pillows followed by Virgo, and Laxus looked pleased with the bed and fell back on it.

"Punishment now Princess?" Virgo asked.

"No Virgo, you may go." I said, and she disappeared.

"That was an interesting visit." Laxus laughed.

"Shut up or I will make you go home." I said.

"No, you won't." He smirked.

"Are you so sure?" I asked.

"Yes, otherwise you wouldn't have called me!" Laxus stated.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked.

"No, I'm good. I am going to go to sleep now. Sleep tight Princess." Laxus said.

"Alright sleep well." I said.

I turned off the lights and laid down on the bed. I laid there for little bit just staring at the ceiling wondering if I would get some sleep tonight. I looked over at Laxus and he was just sleeping peacefully, and I was surprised that he slept so soundly and feel asleep so quickly at that. I sighed and closed my eyes to get some sleep.

 _The dream again._

 _My body shook in a fear, but I felt stuck. The figure just keeps coming closer and there was nothing that I could do to stop it from coming to get me. The figure was saying something, but I couldn't make it out. We were in the guild and no one seemed to notice the figure standing there. I tried to scream, and I tried to reach out for my friends that stood around me. It was like they couldn't see me, and I was helpless to do anything but watch. My fear consumed and the darkness that surrounded the figure surrounded me. I was screaming but fell on death ears. I pushed myself to move and found myself running for dear life. I had no idea where I was and didn't know anyone around me. I felt hot salty tears running down my face and my body grow weak. Why was I running and who this person that was after and why were they after me? I came to a halt at the edge of a cliff that I did not recognize and before I knew I was pushed over the cliff._

 _End of the dream._

This time I woke up to Laxus shaking me. It was 6 in the morning and I had barely slept a wink. Laxus had a look of concern on his face, but what was I supposed to do. I needed more sleep, but I wasn't getting any at this rate. I wanted to ask if I could take a break on the training today or at least waiting until I go some sleep.

"Are you alright?" Laxus asked.

"I just had the dream again that is all." I said.

"We should really go see the master and see what he thinks about it." Laxus said.

"Could we try to sleep a bit a longer. I don't feel like I go enough sleep." I said.

"Alright blondie, but you are getting up at 8 and going to the guild to see the master." He said.

"Uh could you lay with me. I know that it's a weird request, but I think I would sleep better that way." I said. He sighed.

"I guess but you better share the bed." He said.

I smiled and scooted over to make room for him and he climbed in the bed with me. We had never turned on the lights because we just had a short conversation and now we were back to bed, but this time I was sharing with Laxus. I sighed in content and he pulled me close which shocked me, but I snuggled into him. It was strange, but I felt safe in his arms. It wasn't like the times that Natsu had held me, I truly felt safe with Laxus. The more time that I spent around Laxus the more that I forgot about the pain that Natsu had caused unknowingly. I closed my eyes and no dream came until Laxus woke that morning to go see the Master. I was in his arms and very close to him.

"You ready to go see the master?" He asked.

"No really, I kind of want to stay here all day." I laughed.

"To bad we need to go see gramps. He might be able to tell if your dreams are something worry about." Laxus said as he stood up.

"Fine." I grumbled.

I stood up and made my way to my restroom. I grabbed clothing on my way and took and quick shower and dried off and dried my hair. I put my clothes on which was Yellow tube top and a black min skirt. I pulled on the knee-high boots that were solid black and put my belt with keys on it on. I pulled my hair into a half ponytail and walked out the door.

"Go change!" Laxus demanded before I even made it out of the bathroom.

"Not a chance." I said and darted out he front door.

Before I made it out of my apartment Laxus grabbed me and pulled me to him. At first, I thought that he was going to teleport us to the guild but before I could say anything he kissed me. This wasn't like the first kiss that we shared, but it was unlike anything that I ever felt before. It was full of passion and love. I pushed against him and he kissed harder and ran my hands through his hair and his hands were around my waist pulling me closer and then suddenly he pulled away.

"I am sorry I should not have done that." Laxus said.

"I didn't mind it." I smiled.

"I am supposed to be teaching you, not having make out sessions. We should go." He said.

"Laxus wait, there is nothing to be afraid of. If you like me, you can say that you do." I said.

"Look there is no feelings between us, I am just here to train you." Laxus said.

(Laxus's POV)

I don't what came over me, Lucy come out of that bathroom and I had to visibly force myself to remain calm. She looked amazing and I had to resist the urge I was getting to claim her. The yellow shirt made me feel like she wore it just for me and that made me go crazy. I demanded that she changed her outfit, but she refused and darted out the door and I went out after her. Something came over me and I was kissing her before I could do anything. The way that her lips felt against mine and the way her body felt against mine was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I pulled away though knowing that it was wrong.

"I am sorry I should not have done that." I said.

"I didn't mind it." She smiled.

"I am supposed to be teaching you, not having make out sessions. We should go." I said.

"Laxus wait, there is nothing to be afraid of. If you like me, you can say that you do." Lucy said.

"Look there is no feelings between us, I am just here to train you." I said.

I could see that she was a little disappointed, but it was better this way. That is twice now that I have made out with the beautiful blonde. She was truly amazing, but I wasn't going to get attached and risk hurting her. I made my way to the guild hall with her following closely behind.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 : The Master's Decision

Laxus X Lucy

I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 8 : The Master's Decision

(Lucy's POV)

As I followed behind Laxus I could not help but let my mind wander to the kiss that we had shared, and I wondered if he was lying about how he felt. It just didn't make sense, why would he kiss me if their were no feelings between us. I watched as he walked in front of me not saying a word and it almost seemed like he was pretending that I wasn't even near him. I was so strange to see him acting like this right now and I wanted the normal Laxus back, the one that randomly decided that he wanted to train me and help me get stronger. The one thing that I could not explain was why Laxus kissed me and not once, but twice. He didn't give me a reason why he did, in fact he won't even talk about what happened. I thought about bringing it up, but right now my nightmares were more important that what was going on with me and Laxus. This man could drive me crazy and not even know and I don't how it happened. We made it the guild and went straight to the masters offices to talk to him.

"Lucy, Laxus it is always great to see the two of you." Master said with a smile.

"It is good to see you to master." I said with a smile.

"So what brings the two of you here today?" The Master asked.

"Lucy has been having this same recurring dream and it is a very strange dream so I felt that it would be best to come see you and get your advice on it." Laxus said.

"Tell me about your dream Lucy, maybe we can find out what it means. The master said.

"Okay, but the dream is not a pleasant on and it scares me just to think about the dream." I said.

"That is fine my child, just tell me what you can." The master said and I nodded my head.

"My body shook in a fear, but I felt stuck. The figure just keeps coming closer and there was nothing that I could do to stop it from coming to get me. The figure was saying something, but I couldn't make it out. We were in the guild and no one seemed to notice the figure standing there. I tried to scream, and I tried to reach out for my friends that stood around me. It was like they couldn't see me, and I was helpless to do anything but watch. My fear consumed and the darkness that surrounded the figure surrounded me. I was screaming but fell on death ears. I pushed myself to move and found myself running for dear life. I had no idea where I was and didn't know anyone around me. I felt hot salty tears running down my face and my body grow weak. Why was I running and who this person that was after and why were they after me? I came to a halt at the edge of a cliff that I did not recognize and before I knew I was pushed over the cliff. That was what my dream was about." I said.

Master didn't say anything, but I could tell that he was thinking really hard about something. I know that my dream means something, but I can't figure it out, but I know that master can. I looked at Laxus and he seemed to be thinking as well which actually shocked me. I waited for their response but nothing seemed to come out of their mouths and this began to worry me to no end. Finally the master spoke up.

"Lucy your dream is indeed strange but there is meaning to it and this meanings needs to be known." The master said.

"What does my dream mean?" I asked.

"From what I have gathered something is coming for not just you but all of us. You are their main target and they will attempt to cut you off from everyone here at the guild and make you feel alone and scared. They will hunt you down and no matter what they obtain you and use you as a sacrifice." Master said.

"So what do we do to protect Lucy from this ominous threat to her life?" Laxus asked, and I could only feel the fear that was in my body.

"I am not sure yet, but I will definitely want her to be near you at all times. You are the most capable of protecting her. Natsu and the others are just to loud and reckless to the job discreetly." Master said, and at this point I was a little angry. Don't I get any say in who protects me and who don't.

"I am still right here, do I not get to chose who I want protecting me?" I asked.

"No you don't. Flame brain obviously isn't going to be able to get the job done, and Ice Princess would only get in a fight with Natsu. Ezra can be overwhelming at times and that really only leaves me as the most trusted person to do the job." Laxus said.

"It does not matter. They are my friends and I want them protecting me." I said.

"I am sorry, but my orders are for Laxus to protect you and not your friends. Natsu is strong yes, but his feelings always get in the way of what is right and what is not right. Laxus has a level head and while many in the guild do I would feel better if he were the one to protect you for the time being. Your friends are welcome to help though, I have no objections to that." Master said.

"So how will this work then. Is Laxus going to move closer to where I live in case I need him?" I asked.

"Actually, you are going to move in with me for the time being. I need to make sure that you don't leave my sight." Laxus said.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't feel comfortable moving in with you. The is an apartment above mine that just became available, you can move in there." I said.

"That's a great idea. Laxus you will move into that apartment at once, and Lucy should your dream change any at all, inform me or Laxus right away." Master said.

"Great there goes my nice apartment." Laxus grumbled.

"You will be fine." I said with a smile.

"That's easy for you to say though, you get to keep you apartment." He said and I merely grinned at his behavior.

"I do have one request though." I said.

"What is it my dear? I am sure that I can honor a simple request." Master said.

"I want to at least tell all my friends what is going on so they don't worry about me." I said, hoping that the master would be okay with that.

"That should be okay, but they will be sworn to secrecy. Laxus go get Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy." Master said and Laxus left to get them returning only minutes later with them in tow.

"Hey Luce, is everything ok?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to let you guys know that Laxus will be moving in the apartment above me to protect me." I said.

"Why does he have to protect you?" Gray asked.

"Any of us can do the job just fine, and what is he protecting you from?" Ezra said.

"I have been having this strange dream lately, and master fears that I may be in danger and feels that Laxus is the best choice for protecting me." I said.

"What is your dream about?" Wendy asked.

"It's rather complicated, but I will tell you what I told Master." I said and they all stood there quietly and waited for me to tell them about my dream that I had.

" My body shook in a fear, but I felt stuck. The figure just keeps coming closer and there was nothing that I could do to stop it from coming to get me. The figure was saying something, but I couldn't make it out. We were in the guild and no one seemed to notice the figure standing there. I tried to scream, and I tried to reach out for my friends that stood around me. It was like they couldn't see me, and I was helpless to do anything but watch. My fear consumed and the darkness that surrounded the figure surrounded me. I was screaming but fell on death ears. I pushed myself to move and found myself running for dear life. I had no idea where I was and didn't know anyone around me. I felt hot salty tears running down my face and my body grow weak. Why was I running and who this person that was after and why were they after me? I came to a halt at the edge of a cliff that I did not recognize and before I knew I was pushed over the cliff. That was what my dream was about."

"I think that the Master was very wise to have Laxus protect you. The first thing someone would expect was for us to be the ones guarding you and they would be ready for that. They will never expect Laxus to be the one gaurding you." Erza said and could literally see the gears turning in her head.

"I still think that we should be aloud to at least help protect Luce. It shouldn't just be Laxus protecting her." Natsu said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I understand you concern for you comrade, but you have to understand the situation. We don't know who or what is after Lucy and until we know, Laxus will protect her. I will however allow you to check in her and report any changes to me. Lucy can not be left alone. So unfortunately the games are tomorrow and I feel that may be when they will attack Lucy." Master said. I completely forgot that the games were tomorrow.

"I don't think that we should let Lucy be in the games if it could put her in danger." Gray said.

"All the reason more to put her in. More than likely it will draw her attackers out and we can discover for certain who they are." Laxus said.

"Laxus is right. I don't mind fighting in the games. You guys have taught me so much and we can still train today and teleport over tonight after we have packed." I said with a smile.

"I don't think that you can teleport more than yourself and one other person at the time." Laxus said.

"Oh, well I guess we can take the train." I said with a laugh.

"You go ahead a teleport Luce, we can take the train." Natsu said, with his goofy grin on his face.

"I suppose that settles that then. Lucy we should go to the fields and work on your combat skills." Gray said.

"That sounds like a good idea. I am figuring that you will be joining Laxus!" I stated.

"I pretty sure you that I will be." He said with a grunt.

"Thank you master." I said.

"You are welcome child." He said with his famous smile.

Without anything else said I followed the others outside to the back of the guildhall, where we could train in peace. Between all my friends and Laxus I will become stronger no matter how hard I have to push myself. This wasn't for the sake of my mother or my father or even my friends anymore. I am tired of not being able to protect myself all the time. To many times I have found myself in danger and I don't have my keys. I will learn to protect myself and be stronger for myself.

Gray started out by going over moves that he felt would be simple enough for me and Erza was my sparring partner. I knew that she was going easy on me because I was still learning everything and she did not want to hurt me. We trained for a couple of hours and only stopped to have lunch and went right back at it. They taught me how to wield a sword even though I wasn't that great at it, but Gray assured me that I would get the hang of it with training and time. Around 3 o'clock we called it quits so everyone can go pack and get on the train.

"See you guys." I said as I headed to my apartment with Laxus in tow.

"When do you plan on renting the apartment above mine?" I asked curious as to when he would be moving in.

"Gramps already took care of everything. All of my stuff should already be there." He replied.

"Well that is great news. Are you going to go up and look at before we leave for the games or are you going to wait till we get back?" I asked.

"I do still have to pack." He commented.

"Oh right." I said with a smile.

We made it to my apartment in no time and I began packing with Laxus watching. Once I was finished I followed him out of my apartment and up to his, where he began packing once inside. Surprisingly the whole place was clean and everything was put away for him. Gramps must have really wanted him to move in right away. I sighed as I sat there and watched him pack without a care in the world and was lost in my own thoughts when he spoke.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked and I looked up.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked if you were ready to go." He said.

"Oh, yeah I am. Will i be teleporting you as well." I asked.

"Yes you will, so you will need to concentrate really good. Don't want to end up somewhere crazy and have to fix it." He grumbled.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he yanked me to him by the waist and I froze. We were so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek and I blushed like crazy and looked down. He lifted my face up so that I was looking at him and he had a smirk on his face and he leaned closer to me so that our lips were just barely touching.

"Say the spell and the name of our hotel." He said.

"Okay." I managed to get out.

 _Open up the sky and the Galaxies and allow my travels to be free_

 _Take me to the place that I wish to be and let my travels be safe._

 _Take me to Crocus, Fiore Hotel Lamar._

Before I knew it we were at the hotel that we were going to be staying at and in the room that I would be staying at. I looked around to see a greeting card with the fairy tail symbol on it and there was one King Size bed and a couch. I looked up to see Laxus was still as close as before, but his eyes had a dark stormy look and I moved to back away and before I knew his lips were on mine.

This is the third time he has kissed and every time my knees buckle and my heart races. Something about the way his mouth moved against mine made me want more and made me weak in the knees. I pushed into the kiss more and he circled his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. His hands made there way down my body and lifted me up by my butt and he pushed me against the door where he kissed me harder.

I pulled away for air and looked up at him, but he pushed me away and walked out the door. He does this every time, and I wonder what he could be thinking. Was it something that I did that caused him to walk away every time or was he afraid to admit his feelings to me. I sighed loudly, probably louder than I should have, and unpacked my things. I picked up the note and read it.

Dear Lucy and Laxus,

At the request of your master the two of you will share this room. Please enjoy it you will find that the couch has a pull out bed and extra bedding has been provided. Please sleep well.

Night Manager.

I crumpled the note and grabbed my pajamas before going into the restroom and taking a shower. After my shower I fell on the bed and into a blissful sleep.

(Laxus's POV)

Dammit I did it again. Why do I keep kissing? I am merely supposed to be training her, but yet I feel this attraction to her all the time, and it is getting worse as time goes one. The more that I spend time around her the more I feel something. Now master is having me protect and share a room with here during the games. How on earth will I be able to deny my feelings. I am just going to have keep pushing her away and hopefully things will go back to normal. I grumbled and made my way back to our room and took and shower and quietly pulled out the sofa bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day.


	9. Chapter 9: And So It Begins Again

Lucy and Laxus

I don't own Fairy Tale

Chapter 9

(Laxus's POV)

I woke up long before Lucy did and made my way over to the bathroom to get changed and take care of business. I walked back out and over to Lucy's bed. The way she slept was just amazing. She looked so peaceful and serene. I reached down and brushed a few strays of hair from her face and I let my fingers linger just a few more moments. The feel of her skin made my tingle and the feeling was welcomed. I took one last glance at the woman and wondered if it was possible that I was falling for her and just refusing to admit it. I turned from her shaking my head and headed out the door. I bumped into master.

"Sorry Gramps, didn't see you there." I said.

"That is alright. How is Lucy?" He asked.

"She is doing fine. Do you know when the pre-qualifications will start for the games?" I asked.

"That is good. I know that they will start some time tonight, I am just not sure of the time or what the test will consist of." He said.

"That is good to know." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Do remember that only 8 teams can make it into the games, and I want both Fairy Tail teams to be in the games." Master said.

"Should I attempt a few hours of training with Lucy?" I asked.

"I think that would be wise, but you should continue your training's as normal and when we are summoned, we can begin." The master said to me.

"I can do that, but I have to say she is doing really well in her training's and is advancing quicker than I had expected her to." I said.

"You would be surprised at the strength that Lucy can possess." The master said.

"That is very sure. I think there is more to Lucy than meets the eye and training her will be fun." I said.

"Just don't toy with her emotions the way that Natsu did. She feels for him hard and when Lisanna returned he announced that she was he true mate and as you know it broke her." The master said.

"I am not sure how I feel about Lucy at the current moment and I need time to sort over that, but for the time being I need to focus on training her and making sure that she gets stronger. I don't need distractions like crushes to prevent us from training." I said.

"That would be wise, but it is never a distraction to show one's feelings. It will also give you the time that you need to get to know her properly anyway." The master said.

"Thank you." I said and turned to leave without another word.

(Lucy's POV)

I woke up around 8:00 am and saw that Laxus was gone already. More than likely he was with The Thunder Legion or talking to Master. I got up, grabbed my clothes for the day and went to the restroom to get changed and get ready for the day. I know that I took a shower last night, but my hair was a mess and I really just wanted to feel the warm water running down my back. I hooped into the shower after said it to a fairly warm temperature and began rinsing my hair and cleaning up. I stepped out of the shower when I was done and walked over to the sink to dry my hair. Once I was finished drying my hair I got dressed and fixed my hair the way that I normally do. I stepped into the bedroom to see that Laxus was waiting on me. I looked at him with shock written on my face.

"I didn't think that I would see you today." I said.

"I told you that I would continue to train while the games went on to make sure that you got strong." Laxus said.

"I understand that, but I figured you were with the Thunder Legion or Master." I said.

"I was with gramps, and we had a short chat." He replied to the question that wasn't really asked.

"Okay so what is the plan for today then?" I asked.

"Well I had intended to see how many spirits you were able to summon now. With all the training that we have been doing, you should have been able to focus your energy enough to summon more than one spirit at a time. " He said.

"When Loki was in danger of fading from this world. I was able to summon all the spirits and bring the spirit king into this world." I said.

"See I knew you were stronger than you let on." He said.

"That was the only time that I was ever able to do that." I said.

"Well I am hoping that with time we can change that. As for today though, we will concentrate our efforts on summoning 3 spirits at once. I already know for a fact that you can summon at least 2 spirits." Laxus said.

"Alright that sounds like a good plan to me." I said.

"Since we are in the same boat now, why don't we go grab some breakfast and begin." Laxus said.

"That sounds amazing, because I am starving." I said and I heard Laxus chuckle at that comment, and it shocked me.

"What?" He asked when he noticed that I was looking at him.

"I have never really heard you laugh a true sincere laugh before." I said.

All he did was smile and hold the door open for me. I walked out the door with a smile on my face. I was glad that he was being nicer to me and wasn't acting like a total jerk at the moment. I wondered when the games would officially start and what I would be doing. I knew for a fact that I would be doing some fighting and I didn't want to let Laxus down. We made our way through town and to a place to get breakfast. I watched Laxus and tried not to get caught watching him. He looked down at me and grinned.

"Like what you see, Blondie?" He asked.

"Aren't you cocky, and your blonde as well. Try a new nickname for once." I replied.

"Alright how about sweet cheeks." He said.

"I don't think so." I said with a frown on my face.

"I will find a nickname that you will like." He said with a laugh.

"Shouldn't we be more focused on training than anything?" I said.

"Yeah we should but doesn't mean that we can't have a friendly chat here and there." He said.

"No nicknames and I mean it." I said.

"Fine no nicknames." He said with a defeated sigh.

I laughed at how easily he gave up and continued on our way to get something to eat without talking and I silently watched him walk and he would look at me once in a while and give me a gentle smile. There was something about him that kept drawing me back and wanting to keep staring and be close to him. I couldn't figure out what I was feeling and why I was feeling it. Every time that we kissed, he shoved me away and made it seem like nothing had happened. I wasn't sure how to go about telling him that I felt something for him but wasn't sure what it was that I felt. It was long before we arrived at the restaurant and the waitress seated us and I ordered my food and so did Laxus.

"You should eat more meat blondie." Laxus said.

"I did order some meat. I just don't eat as much as you do. I have a small appetite compared to you Dragon Slayers." I said with a laugh. The humor was clear in my voice.

"I am just saying that with all the training that you have been doing and will be doing, you need to eat more." Laxus said.

"Trust me I eat enough to fill myself up." I said with a smile and looked up at him.

"Alright if you say so blondie." Laxus said with a smirk.

Our food arrived right after that and we ate in silence. I wasn't really wanting to train today, I wanted to talk to Laxus about what was going on between us, but he was unwilling to talk about it and every time that I l brought it up, he changed the subject. I looked up from my food and looked at him to see that he was looking at me with a strange look on his face and I couldn't quite place the look that was on his face. He averted his eyes quickly and finished his food and waited on me to finish mine.

"Are you done?" He asked in kind voice.

"Yeah I am full. Shouldn't have ordered so much." I said with a laugh.

"It's fine, I will take care of the bill." He said and laid some money on the table.

"What kind of training are we going to focus on today?" I asked.

"I thought that since you mastered your teleportation spell that we would focus mainly on some hand to hand combat skills, which Ezra has so kindly agreed to help with." Laxus said.

"Awesome, will I be allowed to use weapons during this training session?" I asked.

"At the moment no. We need to focus on building your core strength and teach you how to use size to your advantage before we show you how to fight with any kind of weapons. Plus, you need to be able to defend yourself in case you are disarmed and can't get to your weapon." Laxus said.

"Fine." I grumbled, and he laughed at my response.

I was really hoping to learn how to fight with weapons today, but Laxus was right, I needed to focus and gaining strength if I wanted to hold my own in battle. I followed Laxus out the door and to the training grounds where Ezra was waiting on us.

"It took you guys long enough to get here. Geez." She said in an irritated voice.

"We stopped to grab some breakfast." Laxus said.

"Well learn to be on time for a change." She yelled.

"Blame blondie. She took forever getting ready and then it took her forever to eat her food." Laxus said.

"Don't go blaming me for this." Lucy fumed.

"You're the one that had to order a bunch of food." Laxus remarked.

"You ordered way more than I did." Lucy countered.

"Yeah, but I ate mine quicker than you did. You didn't even finish what you ordered." He said, but before I could counter on what he had said Ezra butted in.

"If you too are done having lovers fight, I would like to get started on training. It is already 10:00 am." She said.

"We are not lovers." With yelled at the same time.

"If you say so." She laughed.

"We aren't." We both huffed, and she laughed at our last comment.

"So today I am just going to teach a few things about how to fight back. Basically, you will learn how to keep someone from choking you or grabbing or anything like that and I need you to pay really close attention to everything that I tell you." Ezra said.

"Alright, I got it." I said.

Over the course of the next couple of hours Ezra taught me how to get away from an attacker who was trying to choke me, and she used Laxus as the attacker. I struggled for the first bit, but I finally got the hang of it and was able to fight back and get loose. Ezra was very impressed with my progress and even told me so. She moved to teaching me how to get loose when someone grabbed me for behind, which was hard to learn, and I got it down quicker than she had expected me to. We took a break to go into town and grab some lunch at a nearby restaurant.

"Order whatever you want blondie, it's on me." Laxus said.

"What about me?" Ezra asked.

"I can't afford to feed your appetite." Laxus remarked.

"My appetite is not that bad." Ezra said, but Laxus just smirked.

I ordered what I wanted and so did Laxus and then Ezra put her order in, and we all waited at the table for our drinks to be brought out. Nothing was really said, and the silence seemed welcomed to be honest. I was ready for this day to be over, but I had this strange feeling that it was far from over and that was an unsettling feeling. The waitress finally drinks and soon after she brought our food and we quickly ate so that we could get back to training and then go to bed and begin the games tomorrow. I finished before anyone else did and waited for the others to finish and lost myself in the dark thoughts that lay in mind. What if I really wasn't good enough in the games or what if couldn't win?

"Lucy are you alright?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah I am fine." I replied with a smile.

"Don't give me that crap. I can see it on your face. Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is." Laxus demanded.

"I promise I am fine." I reassured him with a smile.

"Alright if you say so." He said as he laid some money on the table.

Ezra laid money on the table and we stood and walked out. I was ready for this day to be over with so that I could finally go to bed and get some rest. We made our way back to the training field and once there we began our training once more. Now Ezra was teaching me some hand to hand combat and it was easier than I had expected and was able to pick up on everything that she was teaching me. Though it would take a long time for me to get the hang of things and for me to be able actually fight as well as the others, but this was progress.

"Alright that was a great job Lucy." Ezra said.

"Thank you so much." I said with a blush.

"Your welcome. I see you tomorrow, I am beat for the day." She said.

"I am beat for the day as well." I said and waved as she walked away.

"We should head back as well, long day tomorrow." Laxus said.

"Ok, sounds like a good idea to me. I could really use a long bath right now." I said, and he just smirked at my comment.

We made our back to the hotel and we really didn't talk about much. I was surprised that Laxus wasn't talking more, it seemed lately he was becoming more of talker. We made it back to the hotel in no time and took a quick shower and got into my pajamas and walked out to see Laxus was already changed for bed.

"Hey Laxus, you want the bed tonight?" I asked.

"No but thank you." He said.

"If you say so." I said with a grin and walked passed him.

I guess something inside of him stirred because he pushed me against the wall and kissed me and I could not help but kiss back. He kisses was full of passion and his hands were all over me and then suddenly he pulled away.

"I am sorry." He said.

"Don't be sorry." I tried to say but realized he was gone.

I looked out the window and was pondering my thoughts when the guy in charge of the games came up in the sky and announced that we would be doing preliminary round to decide which teams would compete and which ones would not compete because so many guilds had entered the games this year. We would be going through a sky maze and it would not be an easy task. I only hoped that we would qualify.


	10. Chapter 10 : The Sky Labyrinth

Lucy X Laxus

I don't I own Fairy Tale

Chapter 10: The Sky Lab

(Lucy's POV)

After the announcement came through the Labyrinth appeared in the sky and it was like a giant sphere in the sky with separate entrances. I stared in shock and could not contain the slight fear that I felt. I felt a hand land on my shoulder and looked to see Laxus give me a comforting smile. I knew that he was trying to help, but it didn't ease my anxiety. I smiled at him to let him know that I would be okay. I am after all a member of Fairy Tail and I will not let my friends down. I was going to be strong like everyone else, and make sure that I never have to be rescued again. I took another look at the Labyrinth and prepared myself.

I wasted no time in changing my clothes and grabbing my keys. I looked at everyone and they had puzzled looks on their faces and I didn't understand why until I looked at the Labyrinth and realized the up the Labyrinth was complex and difficult and more than likely you had to use magic to get there. I pondered ways that we could get up there and looked at the others to see if they came up with anything.

"How on earth are we suppose to get up there?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, but we better figure it out fast." Erza said pointing at the other teams already heading up there.

"This is a job for a manly man." Elfman said and grab all of us.

He leaped into the air holding all of us in his arms and made his way to the maze. All of was staring in bewilderment and shock. We definitely wasn't prepared for him to pick us and carry us the whole way. I screamed in fear, but managed to contain my fear to the best of my ability. We made it to the maze in no time. All we had to do was place in the top 10 and we would be in the games.

Inside the Labyrinth was unbelievable and some of the paths looked like they lead no where and everywhere. I wasn't sure what the goal was, but we would find out and be the first ones out. We were going to prove to all of Fiore that Fairy Tail is still the best guild of all time. We are the best because we love each other and take care of one another.

Once came to the end of the path up to the Labyrinth we encountered a long hallway. We followed the path each of us running to try and get to the end before any other team. Everyone wanted so badly to be the first ones to complete the maze. We reached the end of the tunnel and Natsu was the first to open the door and nearly fell if wasn't for elfman grabbing him.

"This is the Labyrinth alright." Elfman said.

"They did say they were not responsible is anyone dies." I said.

"That means that if we fall from here we will fall straight down to crocus. That means that we need to carefully choose each path that we take, so that no one gets hurts." Gray said.

"We will never reach our goal looking down, we need to go east." Natsu said.

"It may be wise to take notes as we move through the Labyrinth." Erza said.

"Notes?" I questioned.

"Record every path we take, starting from where we started at. That way we don't get lost or go down the same path." Erza said.

"Yeah, we can't afford to waste anytime." I said, looking at Gray.

"I get it, so we are going to map this stuff out." Gray stated.

"You wanna take notes of this?" Elfman asked.

"There is no telling were anything is in this!" Natsu stated.

"Natsu can you smell out the end of the Labyrinth?" Gray asked.

"I really can't smell anything." He replied.

"I has to be because of the magic inside the Labyrinth." I said

"This will be the same for the rest of the teams, so no worries." Ezra said.

We wondered the maze for a good time, taking notes and trying to figure out the Labyrinth.

"East is that way." Erza said pointing in the direction she was referring to while I took notes.

"This maze is really hard to figure out." I said.

"You really can't tell one place from the other." Gray said.

"Did you guys hear that?" Natsu asked.

"Yes I did." Erza replied.

As we listen we realized that another guild wasn't far from us. We listened to them argue of where to go and that some of them didn't know what they were doing. They said they were running out of time and I realized that we had been wondering around for a good amount of time and I was worried that Fairy Tail wouldn't make it into the games.

"Come to think of it, there are a lot of other guilds here to." Gray said.

"Oh, man it's Fairy Tail." Someone said and we turned to see Twilight Orge standing behind us. Great.

"Just what we needed." I grumbled.

"Look we don't want no trouble, we are just trying to solve the maze." I said trying to reason, but Erza had transformed into one of more revealing outfits with a Whip and pinned one to the ground. He had a stupid grin on his face and guy behind her had hearts in his eyes. They were clearly thrilled that they seen Erza in this manner,

"Now listen here you Orge scum, you are going to tell me what I want to know and you are going to tell us now." Erza said, smacking the whip into her hand and making the guy below her feet scream in terror. They were so happy now.

"We don't know anything." They said.

"Then would you care to explain what this map means?" Erza said in a demanding voice.

"It is just a fraction of the map and we don't have any more of it." They said.

"Well thanks for the very useful information. I will keep this map." She said and turned away from them.

I still can't believe how scary she can be at times. I forget that she is one of Fairy Tails most fierce warriors and I love her. We left Twilight Orge standing there with hearts in their eyes and begin to try and decipher the map they had in their possession. The map was hard to understand I was beginning to wonder if we were going to be able to do anything at all. In the maze was many different obstacles to overcome and many different things that needed to be done. I wanted to focus on what we needed to do the most, but it was hard to do that.

"What should we do next?" I asked.

"We keep moving forward." Gray replied.

After battling many different guilds and gaining different maps we were able to work out most of the maze. After some time we came upon what appeared to be a small village inside the maze. We took this time to relax and lay on the ground, while Erza tried to determine the best course of action in this situation. We have come too far to fail now, and we was all determined to get into the games. After deciding what to do, we headed east. We followed a trail that led through water, before finding the end of the maze. We arrived at he door thinking that we were the first to complete the maze, but boy were we wrong.

"Congratulations to you all. You have passed the preliminary round." Said the pumpkin.

"It's only natural, we did everything nice and smoothly." Erza said.

"Did we come in first place?" I asked.

"No 8th place, you just barely qualified." The pumpkin said.

"What?" We all yelled at the same time.

"At any rate you completed the Labyrinth and will go on to compete in the games." Said the pumpkin and the he disappeared and the door opened.

I was just as shocked as everyone else that we didn't get first, but I was still happy that we would be in the games. We made our way through the door and made our way back to our hotel. I was tired and ready for bed and was so thankful that I would be able to take a bath before going to bed. With any luck I won't run into Laxus tonight and have a peaceful evening for a change. I walked into my room, and to find that Laxus was standing there by window with a grim expression on his face. I squared my shoulders and walked in, determined to show that he couldn't get to me no matter what.

"Lucy we need to talk!" Laxus stated.

"There is nothing to talk about." I said.

"Actually there is, and I am sorry that I didn't do this sooner." He said.

"I don't want to have this talk. What I want to do is take a nice hot bath and go to bed." I said with a huff.

"Lucy we can't be together, ever." Laxus said.

"Then maybe you should have spared you precious time and just stayed away from me all together." I yelled, my temper getting the better of me.

"Lucy you aren't understanding what I am trying to tell you." Laxus said.

"Then what are you trying to tell me, that I'm not good enough for you." I said.

"No, I am saying that you can do better than me. I am a womanizer and it wasn't until recent that I was any good at all. You should find someone better." Laxus said.

"You should have thought about that before even talking to me." I said storming off to the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me and slid to the floor and tears fell from my eyes. Why was I feeling this way to begin with. Was I falling for Laxus and just not realizing it. I cried my eyes out and I could hear Laxus pounding on the door pleading for me to come out. What did he care, he was just my babysitter. I finally got up off the floor and turned the water and adjusted it to my temperature and added some bubble bath. Once the tub was full I dipped in and let my body relax, I didn't want to talk to anybody I just wanted some time to myself. I slowly drifted off and let my body calm itself.

I don't know how long I was in the tub, but when I came to the water was ice cold. I stood up and drained the water and took a quick shower to clean myself up. I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door and found Laxus gone, big shock. I grabbed my night clothes and slipped them on and crawled into bed and went to sleep.

(Laxus's POV)

I gave up after pounding on the door for thirty minutes and sighed in defeat. After today Lucy was never going to forgive me. I know for a fact that I am not the right person for Lucy, yes it is possible that we are mates, but I wasn't good for her at all. I left the room with a grim expression and made my way to the bar. I asked for a whiskey, which I downed immediately.

"You alright?" Freed asked, and I turned and looked at my best friend as he took a seat next to me.

"I guess I am fine." I replied stoically.

"You want to talk about?" He asked.

"Yes and no. It hurts to talk about it." I said grimly.

"Is it about Lucy again?" Freed inquired.

"I think I made things worse between us." I sighed.

"Maybe you should try a different approach." Freed suggested.

"No matter what I try, I always end up hurting her in the end." I said.

"Maybe try taking it from her point of view for once." Freed said.

"I think the best option at the moment is to leave her be and try no to push her too much." I said in sad voice.

Freed didn't bother me much after that, but I could tell that he was watching me closely. I drink 3 more glasses of whiskey before paying and returning to the room. I found Lucy was already asleep in the bed and she looked so peaceful. I walked over to the bed and brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. I went to the bathroom and took a shower and then crashed myself.


	11. Chapter 11 : Lucy and Laxus

Lucy X Laxus

I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 11

(Lucy's POV)

I woke up earlier than normal and Laxus was still asleep for a change. I wasn't really one for getting up early, I like to sleep but also knew that I need to train. I was still angry about what he said last night and really wanted to know why he keep pushing me away, it was clear that we had feelings for each other. Maybe I was reading too much into the situation and there were no feelings there at all. I walked over to Laxus and put my hand on his cheek and gently rubbed with my thumb and then suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. His eyes were still closed but he was holding me closely.

"What exactly are you doing?" He asked.

"I was just admiring your face!" I replied.

"I told you that we can't be together." He said.

"Who gets to decide huh. Don't I get any say in what I want?" I asked.

"For you own good you should stay away from me." Laxus said.

"What about training?" I asked

"I will still train you, but we can't be a couple." he said.

I felt tears trickle down my face and realized that I was crying on to of Laxus. He reached up and wiped tears from my eyes and gently massaged my cheeks at the same time. Before I knew it, he pulled me down and kissed me passionately. My body molded against his in a way I didn't think possible. His hands traveled down my body to cup my butt gently and a slight moan leaves my lips and he squeezes again and released another moan and the he stopped and leaned his head into my shoulder.

"We should stop. This isn't right and you know it." Laxus said.

"And who said that we can't?" I asked.

He sighed and for a second didn't move at all and then out of nowhere he flipped us so that he was on top and kissed me harshly. He was doing this to scare me and two could play this game. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, which shocked him. He kissed me harder and his hands trailed down to my boobs and began massaging them. My back arched up at the feelings that he was giving me, and my body was on fire. He stopped what he was doing and looked me dead in the eyes.

"You are not ready to be with me." He said and then got up and went to the restroom.

"Does it even matter what I think Laxus?" I asked.

"Trust me everything you say matters to me, but also know that I am not a good fit for you." Laxus replied.

"What does that even mean?" I questioned.

"It means that I have to protect you no matter what. Just that alone will keep me happy." He said.

"What if I am not happy?" I asked in a small voice.

He sighed on the other end of the bathroom door and I knew that he knew I was right. I wanted him to be with me, but he was refusing. I wanted to tell him that I love him, but he would reject me. He walked out the door and pulled me into a hug and buried his head in my shoulder. This would do for now, if anything a hug was great. We parted ways without saying a word and made our way to the battlefield for the Grand Magic Games first day. The guild gathered in our section and awaited the pumpkin head to announce who would battle in the games. We made it through a series of different games and all of gave our hardest. It wasn't until I was pitted against Flare that everything changed.

"You can do this Lucy, just don't let her get the better of you." Wendy said.

"Thank you, Wendy, I am just a bit nervous." I said.

" I understand that." she said with a smile.

I made the first move by summoning Taurus, who quickly slashes his two-bladed axe in a horizontal pattern at Flare, who avoids it with a jump.

While in midair, Flare used hair shower, world fang, sending a wolf to attack me, but I summoned the Giant Crab, who effortlessly cuts it down. Flare began to angry that I was blocking her attacks and anger seemed unreal. she keeps fighting

Flare now enraged at what I had done to her hair and sends her hair underground. I had wondered where it would resurface and looks around her feet, but Flare points me to the rest of the members of her Guild. Then I noticed that a lock of hair has resurfaced next to Biscas daughter, who does not notice it. When I tried to warn her, but I was stopped by Flare's hair wrapping around my mouth and throwing me on the ground before I can react. Flare then orders me to stay quiet or something might happen to Asuka if I disobey.

I was helpless as Flare tossed me around and beat me mercilessly. I could see laxus in the stands and he looked horrified. I knew what he was thinking, but there was nothing that could be done to help me. I tried to call out, but Flare stopped me, but Natsu heard me and went rescue Asuka and the moment that he did I broke free. I summoned Gemini to help me cast Urano Metria.

 _Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
 _All the stars, far and wide..._  
 _Show me thy appearance..._  
 _With such shine._ _O Tetrabiblos..._  
 _I am the ruler of the stars..._  
 _Aspect became complete..._  
 _Open thy malevolent gate._  
 _O 88 Stars of the heaven..._  
 _Shine!_  
 _ **Urano Metria!**_

After having completed the spells I opened my eyes only to find that nothing had happened. I don't understand, I cast the spell perfectly there is no way it didn't work. I had lost and now the crowd has turned on me and I began crying because I had failed. Before I knew what was happening Laxus' had appeared next to me and scoped me up in his arms and teleported away. I looked into his face and could tell that he had been worried and that he had done this to help me.

"I don't understand why you didn't fight back." He said.

"She was holding Asuka hostage. If I had fought back, then she would have killed her. I had no choice." I replied.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." He huffed.

"Well I didn't. The only thing I did was fail." I mumbled, and Laxus grabbed me and turned me toward him.

"You did not fail in any way. No one thinks otherwise. You a done great job and I am so proud of you, so please don't put yourself." He said.

"I should just give up while I am ahead. The only thing that will come from me competing is losing for the whole guild." I said tears falling down my face.

Laxus pulled into a hug and I embraced. I forgot the world and everything that was going on. I looked up at Laxus and before I knew it, I was kissing him, and he was kissing me back. time seemed to stop, and it was just me and Laxus and no one else. I love the feel of his lips and his body.

"Luce is that you?" I heard Natsu ask from behind and I turned to see the shocked look on his face.

"Hey Natsu." I smiled.

"Are you and Laxus together?" He asked.

"It's complicated." I replied.

"Come on Lucy, let's go back to the room." Laxus said.

"Not until you answer me." Natsu yelled.

"Look flame brain it's really none of your business." Laxus growled and I saw Natsu pale for the first time.

Laxus grabbed me by the waist and teleported us back to our room and he said nothing to me. He went to the restroom and hooped in the shower. I waited patiently for him to get out so we could talk and hopefully get things sorted out between us. He was always so distant and telling me that we shouldn't be together. That ends today, I was going to make him understand that we needed to be together. I was surprised when he walked out in nothing more than a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"We need to talk." I said.

"Agreed. We can be a couple as long as we take it slow and decide what we feel. I don't want you falling for someone you don't know." Laxus said.

"Are you sure. You have been telling me since day one that we shouldn't be together." I said in a skeptical voice.

"After seeing you hurt so badly today, I realized that I am selfish man. I can't live another day without you." Laxus said pulling me into his arms.

"Laxus that is so sweet." I said and place my lips on hips in heated kiss.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me back. I was happy, but we haven't told each other how we feel, he asked me to wait, but honestly, I can wait if that will make him happy. I am just glad to know that he isn't rejecting me. I pushed closer to him and in turn he pushed me against the wall and kissed me harder and pushing into me.

"Luce you in there, I think that we need to talk." Natsu yelled from the other side of the door.

"Natsu, not now. You should be with Lisanna." I said in annoyed voice.

"I just want to know, Are you with Laxus?" He asked.

"Yes, I am, and he makes me so happy." I replied.

"That is all that I needed to know. Don't you hurt her Laxus or I will kill you." Natsu said.

"I know you will Natsu and I would never dream of hurting Lucy." Laxus replied.

"Ok I will leave the two of you alone now." Natsu said and I heard his retreating footsteps.

"Come on get in the shower and when you are dressed, I will take of your wounds." Laxus said.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

I made my way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the hot water. It helped numb the pain in my body and warm me up at the same time. I was happy that Laxus was finally willing to be a couple, but something still worried me, and I couldn't help but wonder if there was something that he wasn't telling me. I finished my shower and got out. I dried my hair and my body and then got dressed. I walked out and Laxus had a first aid kit in his hands.

"Come here let me fix you up." He said and I walked over to him. He doctored my wounds like he had done it a hundred times before and in no time, he was done.

"I am going to go down and check on Freed. You get some rest." Laxus said.

"I will thank you." I said. He gave me a small passionate kiss before I drifted off into the world of sleep and he went to talk to Freed.

(Laxus' POV)

"Hey Freed, are you busy?" I asked setting down next to him.

"I am never busy unless I am on a mission with you." He replied.

"Lucy and I are a couple now." I confessed and he nearly choked.

"What? When did this happen?" He asked.

"Just a little bit ago. After seeing her get so hurt today I realized that I couldn't live without her. I am a selfish man." I said.

"You are not selfish. You are in love and it shows." Freed said.

"I am not in love yet. I just know that I can't live without her and the more I pushed her away the more I hurt her and couldn't do it anymore." I said.

"That's not a bad thing you know. Letting someone in can help." Freed said.

"I am a bad person who has done bad things. I hurt her when she first came here and now, I am expecting to have her as my own." I said.

"Lucy looks past all of that, she is a forgiving person and she cares about you. What you done in the past does not make you a bad person, what you do now defines who you are, and you are a good person. Lucy loves you I can see it. Don't let her go." Freed said.

"You should also know that she is my soul mate and Dragon mate." I said.

"Then don't ever let her go, because she is what you need to survive in this world." Freed said, always so insightful.

"Thank you for the advice Freed." I said.

"Anytime." He said.

I made my way back to my room and saw Lucy was still asleep. I slipped in next her, hoping she wouldn't mind, and pulled her close. Her warmth was all that I needed in this life and maybe someday I will be able to tell her how I feel and that she is mate soul mate and dragon mate which is rare among Dragon Slayers. If this was what happiness was then I never wanted to let it go, I wanted to keep it forever. I kissed Lucy on the forehead before I feel asleep.

Please check out these stories on wattpad. They have added photos and videos. Thank you for continuing to follow me. Also I always update on Wattpad first.

user/SakuraHurano12


End file.
